


Heavenly Demonic

by Volunteer46



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Eren Yeager, Angel Marco Bott, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boy x boy, Demon Erwin Smith, Demon Jean Kirstein, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon hanji, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Violent, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eren mpreg, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, slight erejean, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volunteer46/pseuds/Volunteer46
Summary: Angels and demons...they have such a grudge against each other. Levi has the highest kills in not only humans, but in angels. Until one day he finds an angel that is wounded, Eren, and he decides that he will help him. Once Eren leaves being fully recovered, Levi figures out that he might not hate all of the angels. Levi starts to realize that he cannot live without the beautiful creature, and the relationship between demons and angels start to soften, and even mix.(There will be more ships throughout the story)BoyxBoy don't like don't read. There's also gonna be a lot of violence.I do not own any snk characters.





	1. Little Intro: Life

Levi's P.O.V

Kill, kill, kill. That is all that has been in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love killing, especially those disgusting angels. To be honest, I've got the highest kills on angels and humans, I love hearing them scream for mercy, just to end up being dead. Yeah we also kill humans that's what makes us...us. We are all corrupted angels here, we all either kill the human, killed an angel, or killed both, that is the basics on how we become demons.

Anyways, back to killing humans and angels, I love thinking over the way I could kill each of them. The way I usually kill humans is by making them sin, usually by sex. Then I break each of their bones slowly, watching their face contort in pain as they scream. And finally, I slit their throats and eat their souls. Yep, unfortunately we also have to eat to survive. Now with angels, I just rip off their wings slowly as they tear up and cry, I collect their precious and valuable tears. I then just set them on fire with my black flames. Oh, I also forgot to mention, I also cut many parts of their bodies, I only incinerate parts I don't feel like taking with me.

I keep some things as trophies, the other ones I don't want I just trade off with people. I usually trade with Hanji, a total maniac in wanting to experiment on angels. Unfortunately, she is one of my closest friends besides Erwin, and Jean, well...Jean isn't that great of a friend, he is only a homosexual horse who loves to get into fights, he's a newbie so its expected. So, in summary my life is not much, only killing and a couple of crazy people.

Eren's P.O.V.

I love flying around, feeling the air through my wings. I like being an angel, I got a lot of freedom being one, and there's so much goodness here with us. There's nothing I hate about being an angel, except one thing, we have to kill demons. I do hate them, I have to hate them, but every time I kill them, I think of how they were once my friends. Of course, I think they should be punished for what they did, but not that bad. Don't we supposedly forgive?

For example, Jean. He just got corrupted a couple of months ago... for sex... with another male. They caught him and me in bed...together. He sacrificed himself to help me escape without them knowing what my face looked like. I hated attending to that corruption, knowing that it was mostly my fault for that happening, I hated having to watch him suffer.

So here's how a corruption is, it is held in the human world, being the borderline Between Heaven and Hell. All angels have to attend, in peace, because it's an angel turning into a demon. There is a circle that has to be drawn, while that is being done, the about-to-be-demon has its wings ripped off in front of everyone and it's wounds are tended to. Finally, the being is put in the circle and a few chants are said in the circle lights up, that is when the pain starts. Tattoos appear in their bodies as their angelic powers are kicked out and the demonic ones come in. After a couple of minutes of screaming, everything about them changes and they slowly, but confidently walk towards the demons. 

Life without Jean is depressing and painful. Especially when I see him horsing around with his new friends. I love this life, but I also hate it.

**a\n: Hmm I really don't like this. I have a feeling this is going to end horribly. And I just had to add that about Jean. (Sorry if you don't like EreJean this is only going to appear in the beginning and hopefully rarely.) Hope y'all didn't die reading this because this is bad.**


	2. First Encounter

Levi's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street, going over to my favorite bar to hunt for food. It was a really chilly late fall afternoon, my favorite kind of weather, I may be a demon, but I still enjoy things. I watched as the bright orange and red leaves fall slowly off the trees, and before the leaves touch the ground they turn around for a couple seconds. No matter for how many centuries I have seen this, I still love it.

As I walked past an alley, from the corner of my eye I saw a crouched white figure covered in red stains. I stopped right on my tracks, only one thing wore this much white. 

Don't worry, it's probably just a filthy human who loves to dress in all white, I tried telling myself.

But I couldn't stop myself from walking towards the figure, taking out my whip and getting my black flames ready, my tail unraveled itself from my waist and my horns came up. I started taking off my disguise, my belt appeared, on it was shackles, a knife, and some explosives; my false short blonde hair turned into my black real raven cut hair, the icy blue eyes turned back to my cloudy grey ones, my clear slightly bronzed skin turned back into being pale and filled with tattoos; the ruffled up and dirty blue shirt and jeans turned into my casual black leather jacket with chains, my black shirt, and black jeans with black boots. I also put on some black gloves on, not wanting to touch anything filthy.

I stood above the creature, looking down on it, Tch, just as I thought, it's a fucking angel.

This angel was a male, he didn't look that old, it seemed to be that he was still in his teen centuries. He was unconscious, probably because he had lost a lot of blood, but no matter how filthy he was, he looked beautiful. He had chocolate brown messy hair, his skin was slightly tan, he had small thin lips, and his face looked really peaceful as he just sat there. An angel part of me wanted to give him some aid, judging by how helpless he looked, but the demon side wanted to wake him up and see more of his agonizing face as I ended his existence. I finally did my decision by taking out my phone and calling the last person I wanted to talk to before dinner.

"Leviiii, did you catch me some dinner tonight? How nice of you!" The voice blasted through my phone.

"Shitty-Glasses, don't yell and how many times do I have to tell you, I will never get food for you."

"Awww, you're so mean. Then why did you call?"

"I'm going over to your house in about thirty minutes. Get your fucking doctor-lab shit ready."

"Um, okay. But why?"

"Just do it without questions. I'll explain everything once I get there," I hung up the phone before Hanji could say anything else.

I looked down on the boy thinking in how I can carry him all the way to my car without people noticing the huge ass wings he had. I sprinkled some dust onto his wings so that when I touched them they wouldn't go onto 'defensive mode'. I carried him bridal-style and jumped up, I decided I would go through the rooftops. 

He was lighter than expected which made it easier for me to go swiftly around being unnoticed. Once I caught sight of my black Dodge Challenger Hellcat, I opened the door with a flick of my hand, me being able to move nonliving things, and I walked up to it putting the chocolate-haired angel in the backseat. I sat down on the driver's seat and started the car, when we were on the road I was speeding a lot, but I don't care because if a fucking cop stopped me, I wouldn't be in the mood to to deal with one. So I will just kill them, and if I have the time, eat them.

Once I arrived at Hanji's place I quickly got out of the car opening the door without bothering to knock. The crazy scientist stood at the entrance looking outraged.

"Levi! Did you get in a fight with an angel? You stink like one! You didn't check your surroundings before coming here did you? I'm smelling one close!"

When Hanji mentioned the smell, I actually noticed how bad I smelled and, oh shit, my car is going to stink for a really long time, I thought. I groaned in disgust, I hated the smell of angels.

"No, Hanji. Look, I have one back in my car. It's alive, but unconscious. He needs-" I was interrupted by the maniac.

"Oh my god! Did you bring it for me to experiment on?! This gift is way better than dinner!"

"No, you idiot, just let me finish! He needs help, and I was thinking that maybe-"

"Of course I'll help, but why are you doing this? You're the angel killer Levi. You aren't... doing that are you?..."

"No Shitty-Glasses, I want you to help him, then I want him to talk to Jean, he looks like the one that he wanted to see again. I also want to talk to the boy if there is anything that the demons should know about the angels. It's something I thought about doing when I found him bleeding in the alley." 

I'm also wondering how he ended up in that alley and who he really is, angels don't usually work around the human world.

"Oh, is it... The boy Jean was caught with?"

"I'm guessing, it matched the description perfectly, except the eye color, I couldn't see his eyes since he's unconscious, obviously."

"Wow! Well, good bring Jean is here in the house! We were watching movies. I could ask him instead about doing just a little bit of experiments on his precious angel." 

Hanji shut the door on my face before I could argue about asking Jean. I glared at the door, knowing that I could open it easily, but I turned around and decided to get the angel out of my car, and as I took him out I saw how much blood was left in there. Well, more cleaning for me to do. I opened the door to the house as I walked up to the porch stairs and entered the sterilized lab living room. The TV was on, but there was a table, ready for operation, I laid the beautiful creature gently on the operation table. As I did so, the maniac popped up behind me and shooed me out of the 'operating room' into the 'waiting room', which was the basement.

Jean was already sitting there, sitting down with face between his legs, clearly with tears in his eyes. I decided to let him be and let him think over what his little brain couldn't handle, I heard that horse brains are quite small. I set down for a couple of minutes until I heard my stomach growl. I said, remembering how I haven't eaten yet. I didn't want Hanji yelling at me for walking through the living room, so I got out the window. Time to eat dinner...

-•~•- (Time skip)

By the time I got back, the boy had just been put in a room upstairs. I wanted to go see the boy, so I walked up the stairs to Hanji's guest / patient room. The door was slightly ajar, and I could see Jean by the bedside, he seemed to be be saying something.

" Eren, please wake up, please. I still love you Eren, I still do. I haven't forgotten you, I still think about you. So please wake up and let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours"  
Tch, so the boy's name is Eren then? Well, besides Jean, there's going to be another annoying brat here. I stood there and watched as Jean kept saying love speeches to the sleeping Eren. I wanted to question him so bad but you don't always get what you want on your first encounter.

**a/n: thank you to everyone reading this ^^**


	3. Awake

Eren's P.O.V

Pain. That was the first thing I felt as I woke up, also, I was trying to remember what happened last night. I was having another day of my miserable life without Jean, and I was attacked, ambushed. The last thing I remember was being wounded and bleeding in an alley. 

As I opened my eyes, I expected to be in my blood soaked clothes surrounded by trash and dirt, but I wasn't. I was sitting down on a clean bed inside a light blue room...it smelled like a doctor's place, but it stunk really bad of demons. I looked to the side and saw a nightstand with a vase and flowers, I then looked down at my feet and saw the person I never thought I'd see again, Jean. He layed there, sleeping peacefully, his brown hair on his eyes him look sexier than usual.

I must be dead, I thought, Jean can't be here by my bedside sleeping there as if it was the most normal thing to do.

I gently put a hand on his hair, petting it as I used to do, checking if he was real or if I was hallucinating, which caused him to wake up alarmed.

"Wha-? Eren! Thank god you're awake!" Jean hugged me and continued to speak, "I missed you so much. Eren, you don't hate me right?"

I kissed him gently, missing the feeling of my lips against his. My wings felt sedated so they didn't try to make me fly away, " Jean, I would never hate you. Plus, you sacrificed yourself to save me, it was the most painful thing to watch as they corrupted you," by this time, tears were streaming down my eyes.

"My friend found you wounded in an alley and decided to bring you here. Sorry if it stinks here, its a demon's house."

My eyes widened and I tried to get out if bed, only to get dizzy and pain in every part of my body.  
"N-no! Don't try to stand up yet! You were badly wounded when Levi found you. Hanji even had to do her doctor shit."

"Levi? Hanji? What?" I asked, the name Levi seemed recognizing but I couldn't  process anything now because I felt tired from my sudden outburst.

"They're some friends of mine, they have no intentions of hurting you since they know about you and I."

"O-oh...okay...so...am I safe here then?..." My words started to slur.

"Yes, now go to sleep. Dream about me."  
Those were his last words before I fell into a deep and endless sleep.

-•~•- (Time Skip)

I woke up, expecting Jean to be besides me, but he wasn't. I looked around the room only a to find a black haired demon with an undercut sitting down on a chair reading a book, his tail twitching once in a while. He noticed me shuffling around on the bed because he closed his book and looked up towards me. His eyes were a stony grey, they had a cold, emotionless look, which sent shivers down my spine.

"You're awake," the demon said without emotion.

"Who are you? Where's Jean?" I asked panicking, because the guy looked like he could kill me any second.

"I convinced the horse to go to his stable to sleep. I was put to look out for you."

"Why?"

"Orders, none of your business. You're an angel were demons."

"Oh...are you one of Jean's friends?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Levi, just Levi."

Levi?!? How could I not recognize the name when Jean said it? This is the angel killer!

"Le-Levi?!? Ye you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Levi looked pretty annoyed at that, "You really are a stupid brat aren't you? If I was going to hurt you, you would have already been dead."

"O-oh. Umm...sorry." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Tch." His tail flicked in annoyance, "You and Jean seem to have a pretty close relationship."

I felt my cheeks turn red, "Y-you saw us?"

"Tch, yea. And stop stuttering, makes you look stupider than what you really are."

"O-okay," shit I stammered again.

He rolled his eyes an walked up to me. He leaned over to the point where he was uncomfortably close to my face.

To be honest, he is really handsome. No wait, what am I thinking, this dude is really dangerous...and seems mean too...

I didn't just come here to sit and watch you sleep...I want to try something I haven't tried before." he muttered.

I felt myself blushing, "I-I'm with Jean...it you don't mind."

His eyebrows furrowed in anger, "No you gay shit," I cringed when he said that, "I just wanted to ask you some questions."

I looked down and twiddled my thumbs in embarrassment, " Well...I don't know if I can answer all if your questions."

"They're not that hard, and I would make you answer the question whether you liked it or not," Levi said while taking out a knife teasingly.

I gulped, "Uh, well...ask away."

"How did you end up in that alley?"

"Well, I can't remember much...but I remember I was walking around...I was sent to patrol some section and ordered to destroy an demon that came in my way, like usual. I got separated from my friends, Armin and Mikasa, while following a demon. I lost track of it, but as I was heading back I got attacked. I tried to fly away and when I finally lost them I ended up in that alley you found me...that's all I could remember."

"Do you remember how they looked like?"

"No, I don't. Like I said, I don't remember much of what happened."

"And...are you sure you were patrolling, I don't remember angels doing that frequently."

"Yep. I guess it was one of those non-frequent times," my ears turned red, good thing he didn't know me that well.

"Are you sure? There was just a patrol last week. I think that you're lying," He got closer to me with knife in hand.

I gulped. Shit.

"I'm going to ask again, brat. Are you sure you were patrolling? Or I don't think Jean would like to see you corrupted because of you guy's dirty little secret."

"No! Don't you dare tell the higher-ups!" I burst out, "I wasn't patrolling, okay? We were sent to hunt you down, me, my group, and a couple others."

Levi smirked, "That's better, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just that next time...you better answer honestly."

I nodded with fear, " Y-yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, out of curiosity...why did you lie?"

I was taken aback by his question, Why did I lie?

"Well...I didn't want you to feel that you shouldn't have saved me because I was actually trying to kill you."

He just stared frowning, "Interesting...it to be honest, if it weren't for Jean I would've already shackled you and tortured you to death to get answers."

I gulped, trying to look calm.

This guy is really crazy! He sure loves to see blood everywhere. He's even worse than how people described him.

Levi walked back to his chair to grab his book and silently walked out of the room, the only thing I heard was his shackles jingling in the distance. I stared at the door, I was scared of Levi, I really was, especially when he said that he would've already killed me. But oh well,at least I'm breathing, alive, and awake.

**a/n: To be honest, my favorite part of Levi is his shackles. ;)**


	4. Hanji's Lab

Levi's P.O.V.

It has been two days since Eren was found, he wasn't completely healed yet, but Hanji said he was healthy enough to start experimenting on him. The poor boy looked terrified when the maniac burst into his room and laughed crazily, announcing how much testing there needed to be done on Eren. Jean looked like he was ready to murder Hanji any second, I just stared at Eren's terrified, but gorgeous sea green eyes with a golden glint that were always shining. I never could avert my look off his eyes that made him look beautiful and innocent.

Wow Levi, calling Eren a gay shit, but forgetting that you're straight and calling a boy beautiful yourself.

Now, I'm sitting down on a chair keeping an eye on Eren, even though he already has Jean with him. I wasn't disgusted, I was disturbed, I'm not used to seeing guys having make-out sessions. I looked at the clock, hoping it would be time to leave, there was ten minutes left, but I was really getting annoyed by the kissing noises.

Please let the time go faster. Please get me out of this. Now.

When there was five minutes left, I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled Jean off Eren.

"Okay, make-out time over. Eren, time for your experiments," I growled.

"What? Levi, there's still four minutes left!" Jean complained.

"To do what? Jack each other off? Fuck each other? There's only...three minutes left now. Come on Eren, can you walk, or do you need me to carry you?"

"Carrying isn't an option, you aren't going to touch him, that's for sure homophob."

"I'm not a homophob, it's just that I'm not gay, idiot. Plus, what if he can't walk? You can't take him,  you have to go patrol and eat. So, leave before I have to kick your ass."

All Jean could do was do what I said, so he growled and left. Eren looked at the door Jean walked through, then he looked over at me with...fear?

"Oi, brat, why do you look so scared? I questioned him.

" Um, no real reason," he was lying.

I walked over towards his bed, and as I reached for his shoulder, he visibly flinched.

"Tch, you don't have to be scared of me, brat. And I told you not to lie again, I will give you one last chance, you should be more worried about that," my tail wrapped and tugged on Eren's foot, "Can you walk?"

" I think so..." he muttered while trying to get off the bed

All Eren was able to do was take a step before he yelled in pain and fell  
on the floor. Well he didn't really fall because I caught him before he could injure himself more.

"I don't know how Hanji says your well enough to do tests on, and hope it doesn't have to do with running."

"I-I'm sorry," he looked down.

"I can't go to Hanji's lab now because I can't walk"

"I wasn't kidding about carrying you," I grabbed him and carried him over my shoulder.

"P-please put me down! Or at least carry me in a more comfortable position that doesn't include my face in front of your ass and tail."

I flicked him on the face with it and carried him bridal-style, "Annoying brat, comfortable now?"

"Yea, thanks. And I'm not a brat."

Eren was surprisingly light, so it was easy for me to carry him down the stairs."

"Levi, where are we going?" he asked as I walked outside with him in my arms.

"Hanji wants to work in a bigger lab," I threw a blanket at him from the back of the car, "Cover yourself with this when you're outside to hide your wings."

"How about your horns and tail?"

I frowned at Eren as I made the horns disappear and hid my tail under my shirt. In response he put his mouth in an 'O' shape, I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Hanji's lab was close to the city, which meant that Eren did need that blanket. See, the benefit of being a demon is that we can shape shift, angels can't hide their wings easily.

When we arrived to the huge building, I carried Eren out, which caused many people to to stare at us, but i didn't care, I just wanted to get over with Shitty-Glasses' 'games'. We walked towards the front desk of the lobby.

"How can I help you?" said a cute blonde petite girl, honestly, it's great how nice looking people can be demons and fit in this society.

"Dr. Hanji, where's that animal's lab room?" I asked.

There was a look if sorry on the girl's face, "Oh, their lab floor is 15...good luck."  
That mad scientist has a floor to themself?!

"One more thing, do you have a wheelchair for him?" I inquired, raising the bundled angel.

Her nose wrinkled, obviously at Eren's scent, and she pointed towards a corner filled with wheelchairs. As I walked over to the corner I realized that I was getting used to Eren's smell, actually, I started to think he smelled like nice and sweet caramel. I shook my head concentrating on what I needed to grab for him.

I gently put the brat down on the seat and got to the elevator, once inside he asked, "Can I press the button?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded, he was so childish and cute. There was awkward silence as the elevator made its way up, I tried concentrating on the blanket's design, but I ended up in a staring contest with Eren. I won, and Eren made a pouting face that was way too cute. The elevator came to a stop, and before I could grab the handles, he got out moving the wheelchair by himself. I couldn't stop myself from smirking as I started chasing after him.

"Oi! You shitty brat, come back here!" I yelled, already catching up to him.

"No! Catch me if you can!" He answered laughing.

This brat does have energy despite being wounded.

I was getting closer to him, as I did, I took out my whip and made it wrap around one of the handles and pulled hard which made him stop abruptly. I ran towards him full speed which, which didn't give me enough time to stop, so I toppled on top of Eren. The angel laughed and winced in pain, I wanted to give him a glare, but I chuckled instead. We layed there in silence looking at each other straight in the eye, until we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw the last person I felt like seeing right now, Hanji.

"Did I interrupt a moment here?" The demon beamed, "I could come back in a little while."

They started to turn around slowly until I said, "It's not what you think Shitty-Glasses. You wanted the brat? He's here, now do whatever you want to do so I that I can leave. By the way, he still can't walk."

"I'm very aware of that, I just wanted to do my basic testing. One step at a time, one step at a time."

"Never knew you took steps, I thought you took jumps."

Hanji ignored my comment and walked us over to a room for blood testing, I swear, the brat almost fainted. Then we went to another room where they examined Eren's body, the poor boy had to strip in front of Hanji, they also plucked a couple of feathers from his wings, which he wasn't so happy about. They took us to other rooms for his x-rays, brain scans, and injections, which Hanji rarely does, so I stared at them as they inserted the bright yellow liquid into Eren.

"What did you put in him Hanji?" I asked for an explanation.

"Oh nothing," they said innocently, "just something for a future experiment."

I rolled my eyes at Hanji, that was typical of them, but what kind of experiment was it? But I didn't bother asking, I just wanted to get home...well, Hanji's home, but whatever. I'm glad that at least we're out of Hanji's lab.

**a/n:This chapter isn't part of the plot whatsoever. Why did I write it? Because why not. Well anyways, this probably has a lot of grammatical errors so, please deal with it, English isn't my strongest subject.**


	5. Last Day

Eren's P.O.V.  
I've been here at Hanji's for about a week, I'm completely healed now, which means I will have to leave Jean's side again. I wanted to be with him, I really did, but we both knew it wasn't going to work out. I haven't broken up with him yet, but I am planning to, and that was the only thing in my mind right now.

"Let's do something today, brat its your last day here with us after all," Levi always tired to do something when I was sulking.

"Like what?" I also learned that he wasn't bad company.

"How about the beach? We haven't gone there yet."

The beach sounded good but..."what about my wings? I want to enjoy something without a wheelchair and a blanket... " I didn't need the wheelchair anymore, but it would look weird if a person walked around with a blanket on their back, so I used the wheelchair to look sick.

Levi was thoughtful for a moment, then he smirked, "There will be no people, I'm taking you to the quiet part of the shore."

That sounded nice, but I frowned as he took out the blanket and wheelchair, "Why are we taking those? Aren't we going somewhere with zero people?"

"Yes, but we still have to go through the crowd of people, idiot."

That's right, damn these wings that I can't hide.

I sighed as I draped the blanket over me and walked outside over to the car. We were mostly silent on the road, it wasn't awkward though, Levi was also nice when quiet.

"I left a note in Hanji's kitchen saying where we were going, so the maniac and Jean will join us later on. Is that okay for you?"

"Yea!" I answered, I had to cheer up, might as well spend a bit of time with Jean in the end than to have no time at all.

As he kept driving in silence, I took that time to look at him. Today he had his ear piercings, it surprised me because he once said that he didn't like use them in public. I didn't ask why he had them on though, it made him look more handsome.

I also enjoyed his tattoos around his neck,wrists, and back, but also the ones that were artificial on his arms. The left arm tatoo says 'Angel' in nice cursive letters and has wings as little decorations, and the right arm says 'Demon' in bold letters, and to add, it has a little tail. I didn't usually see his tattoos; always having his leather jacket, but today he wore a short sleeved shirt, and he had such strong arms...

We were at our destination quicker than usual, I opened the door to step outside to the crowded place, only to be pulled back inside.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be sick, remember?" Levi rolled his eyes.

I sighed as he carried me out and placed me on the wheelchair. The only fun part of sitting on this was that I didn't have to waste any energy, and I love watching people's look of sorry in their faces thinking that I'm sick and not be able to walk when I'm able to jump around and run like crazy.

Levi had some trouble at first moving the damn thing through the sand, but he managed. We reached a wired fence; there was a hole we could go through, which meant I had to get off the wheelchair. There was a lot if tall vegetation, so I couldn't see much of what was ahead of me, but as I pushed away the last of the tall grass and saw the sight, I stared wide-eyed. 

The ocean's gentle waves rolled onto the sand peacefully. It was late afternoon, so the sun was lowering into the water, making it glint and change the tone of blue. There was a weeping tree near the edge (a/n: don't question the weeping tree, but I have seen trees really close to the water on shore) which added more to the scenery. In short words, everything was beautiful. We sat down on the sand, letting just our feet touch the water. We sat there in nice silence, enjoying the sunset.

After a couple minutes, I felt the sand below me disappear, "L-Levi! Put me down this instant!" I only let him carry me when being placed on the wheelchair.

He did let me down...but it was in the water. I sat up quickly and gasped for air, that was unexpected. Levi chuckled when I narrowed my eyes at him, I had to pay him back. I pulled Levi's foot hard, making him stumble and fall in the salty ocean water. When he rose to the surface, he had seaweed on his head. I took the plant off Levi as he was giving me his death glare, I was a bit scared, but I still laughed.

"Eren Jaeger, you...." He growled, then he splashed some water onto my face.

I stayed there shocked, that's when I decided to throw the seaweed, still in my hand, at his face. I stood up quickly, trying to run in the water with my now heavy wings.

But I only got a kick in the back, "This shit is filthy, don't you know that brat?"

I tried to quickly stand up again, but  kept on slipping and falling into the water. Levi just chuckled and looked at me struggle. I then felt his strong arms lift me up and he spun me around, I laughed and he started to lower me, getting me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around Levi's waist and hugged him. After a couple of moments, I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck, we were there, and I looked and stared so deep in his eyes, (a/n: "I look and stare so deep in your eyes...") getting closer until...

"Stay there!" A flash went off and we turned to see who took a picture of us, it was Hanji.

If it weren't for how dark it was getting, Hanji and Levi would've noticed the blush tinted on my cheeks.

"Hanji...just don't show Jean," I muttered.

"And why shouldn't they show me?" Jean came up from behind them and had his arms crossed, glaring at me.

Shit, "Jean don't get mad, we were just playing around in the water."

"Yea, and that was totally not going to be a kiss."

"No it wasn't, I still love you and you know Levi's straight. I-"

"Its fine, I get it if you want to leave me to be with Levi, I understand," he started to walk away, that's when I burst.

"Fine then! I was going to end it anyways!" That sounded a bit more harsher than intended.

"What?" He turned and looked at me.

"Yes! Jean it wasn't going to work our anyways."

"You tell me you still love me but you have been wanting to break up with me? Why can't it work out? We could still see each other secretly."

"No, it can't work out. You know how angels are with these kinds of things. It would've been okay earlier, but now I'm an angel, you're a demon. We can't be together."

Jean looked at me with great pain in his eyes, it made me tear up, "Eren Jaeger, I love you, and I will prove to you that angels and demons can be together," with that, he walked away into the darkness.

I sunk slowly to my knees face in hands, and started crying. I can rage quickly, but I can be fragile and cry easily too.

"Tch, brat, stop crying. Its disgusting," I ignored Levi, he wasn't really helping right now.

Hanji on the other hand was nicer, "Want me to take you home? Well, not exactly, but as far as I can go?"

I shook my head, I needed some alone time, but before I took flight with my opened wings they whispered to me, "Levi goes every night at ten to the best club in town."

I think she knew I would like to see him again, in a friendly way though. I nodded and went to our realm, up in the sky. I was happy when I got home, a red star, but I didn't even bother to talk with Armin or explain to my overprotective sister-friend Mikasa. I wanted peace and quiet to grieve on how it was on earth with Hanji, Jean, and Levi, on my last day.

**a/n: Wohoo! End of erejean! I'm so happy I ended that. And yes, I did lie a little about putting in Eren x Jean 'rarely'. Anyways, the ending was cut short caus I was too lazy lol. And fuck my grammar I wrote this without glasses.**


	6. Information

Levi's P.O.V 

Eren is gone. It's not like I miss him or anything, he was just someone nice to talk to. Well, that means I do miss him....just a little bit though.

I sat on a bench thinking of Eren, on how and why he got captured and almost beat to death. The part that leaves me intrigued is, why they left him alive? They could've easily caught up to him and killed him instantly, but....I didn't kill him either. Another thing was the cuts in his body, they were made by an angelic sword, and only the higher angels have that type of weapon. 

I was outside remembering how Eren said it was demons and wondering what actually happened with those demons and angels. So I decided to go angel hunting, I heard some were around here today so I wanted to have some fun and interrogate. 

And right at that moment someone tried to creep up behind me, "Got you!"

I got out of the way and saw as the guy fell on his face, "You're slow. And you also have to stay silent until you actually catch the person," I said annoyed giving him a kick in the face.  
"W-what do you want?"

"Are you seriously asking me that kid? I would kill you right now but I need you for something," I took out my shackles and handcuffed him to me, I was too lazy to go home so I decided to go to an alley. The blonde kid tried to cut the shackles with whatever weapon he had. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"My shackles don't break that easily brat, you should know that. Or...are you new at this? Or are you just plain stupid?"

The boy just gulped.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"What's yours?"

"Levi." 

He replied with fear, "I-I'm Thomas."

"Now Thomas, I'm going to ask you some questions and all you have to so is answer them," I said taking out my knife.

Thomas just shook his head up and down vigorously.

"Do you know Eren?"

His eyes widened a little but he closed them shut and shook his head quickly. 

Put the knife in his knee, "Let me try again. Do you know Eren?" I Obviously knew the answer judging by his reaction, I just wanted to fuck with him. 

"W-what Eren-Ah!" He yelped as I grabbed one of his fingers and pushed it back until I heard it crack.

"Eren Jaeger."

"He disappeared a little over a week ago, he came back home two nights ago in tears! That's all I know!"

"Bullshit." I grabbed the same finger and with a swift pull I detached it from his hand. I love this job.

"O-okay! A couple of higher ups, they were talking! I don't know the details ask-"

"Thomas! I'm going to save you!" A girl's voice was heard to the side, interrupting Thomas.

"Mina! Get away, it's Levi!" He was weeping trying to warn her.

"Don't worry I brought the group!"

"No! Don-" I took of his head before he could finish the sentence. 

"Well Thomas, you really didn't give me a lot of information," I tossed his nonliving body aside with a flick of my hand.

"Nooo! You - you bitch!" The girl called Mina yelled charging at me with her 'group' of three behind her.

"All of you...so annoying. Tch."

I took out my whip, grabbed a boy from his foot, and made the whip pull him up, with a hand movement, deep cuts were made everywhere, I love my little stash of blades to cut people with. Another girl ran up to me, I just kicked her down, ripped off her arms, took out my gun and shot her between the eyes before she could call me 'motherfucker'. Another guy decided to try me so as he ran towards me, I held grabbed him from the neck, held him high, and took out my knife. With the sharp artifact, I cut a deep in his stomach in a straight line; I then put my hand in the slit and took out his insides, spilling them out, I'm glad I was wearing my gloves.

When the life was out of the guys' eyes, I threw him to the side and I looked around me,  only Mina was left. She was on the floor, cuddled up praying for me not to kill her.

"I think I can use you as a test subject with something Hanji recently modified," I said to her.

I un clipped the chains off my jacket and I threw them at the walls where they got a grip on the bricks. I flicked my hand and the chains went over to Mina and wrapped around her legs, arms, and head. I then spread my arms out wide and every limb was ripped off. Blood splattered everywhere, I was a little excited, but mostly disgusted. I have to give it to Hanji, I love it when they makes simple human objects into mortal demon weapons.

I walked casually away, ignoring the people's stares as they saw my bloodstained body. As more people appeared, I realized I was getting pretty hungry. I decided to collapse in a lonely place, a woman ran over to me thinking the blood was mine. I ended up killing her on the spot, I haven't eaten since Eren left. I started to dig through her chest as I took out her heart, where the soul lies. 

As I ate I heard Hanji, "Hungry are ya?"

"Sur up Shitty Glasses," I smaked them with my tail. 

"So...I saw a lot of dead angels back there, I'm guessing that was you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What we're you looking for?"

She knows me so well..."Trying to find out who hurt Eren."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Only that high angels were involved and demos judging by what Eren saw."

Hanji gasped, "Let's go to my house and talk tbere."

"Fine, but I'm still hungry."

-•~•- 

I sat on the maniac's couch as they walked up to me with a picture of an angel.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Marco Bott, he is a higher angel," they answered.

"Yes, I can see that his wings aren't showing." Higher/upper angels have the ability to hide their wings and act like normal humans, unlike Eren, "what about him?"

"Marco has a little group alliance with some demons."

"What for?"

"Well, sometimes there's some angels that are really good fighters but they have done wrong, like Eren. So he tells his demon friends to punish the angel he thinks needs a lesson. Sometimes they go overboard and don't give up until they let them be demos or just kill them."

"So he let's them do his filthy job so he won't get in trouble."

"Exactly. Upper angels can get out of many things easily, but hurting or killing their own kind? Not so easy."

"Where can I find him?"

"Well, I've heard that he goes to your favorite club every night, but to find him, you'll need to look at the stage," Hanji giggled. 

I just rolled my eyes and got out of there, I know where I'm going tonight.

**A/n: whew another chapter, and pretty violent. I haven't been sleeping lately so I'm sorry if the writing gets all of a sudden crappy.**


	7. Club

Eren's P.O.V.

There's a great difference between the angelic world and the human world. Here it is more like what humans call outer space, the stars are our homes and some transport us. There is lots of wonders here, but I have lived here for about fifteen hundred years. Yes, I am old, but I never really travelled. The only time I actually went on tour in earth was when I was with Levi.

_Levi..._

I miss him. He made me forget things that I didn't want to remember, like Jean. Just thinking about him made my chest ache. _I wish I could go see Levi, but there is the danger of the higher ups catching me conversing with a demon._

I flew around looking at the stars, but I didn't really know which one I was looking for. 

"Eren?" I heard a female voice calling out to me.

"Yes, Mikasa?" _What does she want now? ___

Where are you going?" She was standing right in front of me now.

I looked around me and past Mikasa and I went a little pale knowing where I was heading, "Just gonna go around to see if I find something."

"Eren, I don't think that's safe," I gave her a questioning look and she continued, "Last time you roamed over there you went missing for a whole week. When you came back you were silent and crying and didn't say anything. And you still don't say anything of what happened down there. You also smelled horribly like a demon that I almost thought you were one."

"Mikasa I didn't come back for a week because I needed time to heal. Plus, you're not my mother or my guardian so you can't just tell me what to do."

I went past her and entered the human world, it was nighttime already. I gently landed on the concrete and drank a potion Moblit created recently that made my wings small enough to hide them in my jacket I was wearing. 

I walked around, not knowing where to go until I remembered, go to the best club in town. I walked around quickly until I found a place with neon lights and it had the party aura. 

I basically ran over to the place, I wanted to hear Levi's voice so bad. I showed the people there an ID, now I know why Levi gave me one of these.

I entered and everything hit me all at once. The smell of sweat, the loud music, and the strong smell of something I've never smelled before. I looked around wanting to find Levi, but I only saw wild people and people on poles. As I walked to one of the side stages I saw him. No, not Levi, Jean.

_Jean._

_Jean..._

Tears were threatening to come, but then I saw him laugh and I caught sight of something else when a person in the way moved aside. On Jean's lap was the last person I least expected to be here, higher angel Marco Bodt. 

Now if he came here to have fun and drink that stuff they're giving out I would undersrand, but he wasn't here just to drink or give Jean a lap dance. He worked here, and it was obvious with the kind of outfit he was wearing, it exposed way too much of what something was allowed to.

I glared at both of them, I didn't really know what to think. Is this what Jean meant when he said he would show me that angels and demon could be together? Did it mean that he had to be with Marco?

I didn't feel any sadness anymore, I only had pure anger in me. I started walking towards them with fists clenched. Someone grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged them off.

"Fuck off," I told the person, continuing to walk. 

"Eren, he's not worth it," I stopped upon hearing that deep monotone voice.

I turned around and there he was standing with his handsome- I mean, stoic face and beautiful silver eyes.

"Levi!" I smiled, immediatley forgetting my problems and hugged him.

"Get off me brat, I haven't seen you in two weeks and I'm not used to your scent anymore. In other words, you smell like shit," he pushed me off glaring at me.

"Don't be so mean Levi~ You smell bad and I still hugged you."

"Do you want to get a drink? You need to get your mind off such a guy," Levi said looking past me. 

I turned and looked at Jean and Marco making out. He was right I needed a drink...of water?

Levi passed me a glass of something I've never seen before, he gulped it down so I did the same. I felt the liquid burn down my throat and it hurt. Levi just grabbed another glass and drank, why not do the same? So I also got another glass and let the drink burn more of the pain. 

_Two...three...four..._

I started feeling dizzy and my words started slurring together, I also felt a bit bolder.

"Levi~" I said not sitting next to him anymore, but on his lap.

"Well, looks like you're drunk," he chuckled a bit.

"No, I'm not drunk, I'm bored..." I gently sucked on Levi's neck and straddled him.

I felt my jeans tighten and I grinded on his hips. I moaned a bit and Levi just frowned and said, "Great, not only drunk but horny as well." 

"You're so mean~"I kissed him with lust and grinded on him again, I felt something poke my ass, "Did anyone ever tell you that you were handsome...or should I say, hot."

I giggled, licked his his ear and whispered, "Levi...Let's play~"

I made my voice an octave lower to sound sexier and it worked. He let out the smallest moan and his crotch twitched under me. I unbuttoned the top part of the shirt Levi was wearing, but he stopped me. 

I pouted, but Levi just threw me over his shoulder, "I think you've had enough for tonight, Eren," we exited the club and entered his car. He started driving, but halfway through our destination I passed out. 

-•~•- Time Skip

I woke up and I found myself at Hanji's place. My head was killing me, I looked at the nightstand and there was a cup of water with some pills and a note that said 'Drink these, they'll make you feel better. -Levi.' I drank the pills and decided to look for Levi. 

_What happened last night? I can't remember anything and my head hurts like shit, I thought._

As I reached for my jacket it hit me, from how I saw Jean and Marco together to when I got drunk and did those things to Levi. I decided to cancel the plans of looking for to handsome demon and I ran down the stairs, only to find him sitting on the couch. I tried to get out of there quickly but he stopped me.

"Eren, wait." 

I don't know why, but I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to see in his eyes that he liked me. He leaned closer to me, and our lips almost came in contact, but then I saw his eyes.

His eyes showed so many emotions in that milisecond, but the one that stood out the most was confusion. He didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know if he wanted to try this.

Then I knew the reason why he was so confused about this, "Oh yea, I forgot. You're straight."

I pulled away from his grip on my arm, leaving a battle of Levi and his emotions behind. He must think I dislike him now, but the person I'm mad at right now is myself. I embarassed myself in front of Levi and I did all those things that got him so undecisive. 

I didn't know when I would regain my courage to talk to him again. Maybe I should just let him come to me instead. I didn't know what to do. 

If only I hadn't gone to that club, if only I hadn't seen Jean and Marco, if only I wouldn't have gotten drunk. If any of this hadn't occurred, Levi and I wouldn't have been I'm this situation.

**a/n: End of chapter! I was actually debating if this chapter should've been smut but nawww. I'll save that for later hehehe. And plz comment I wanna know what you guys think of this story ^^**


	8. Feelings

Levi's P.O.V.

I watched as Eren flew off, I didn't do anything I just stayed there frozen. I didn't know if I should've followed him or let him be. Now I regret letting him go. I still have the urge to go look for him, but it was already too late and I didn't have any idea where he was. It has been one week since I last saw Eren, and I already miss him so much. I entered a flower shop only to get hugged by an old lady.

"Oh Levi, I didn't think you were gonna visit anymore. My granddaughter lured you back didn't she?" Said the old lady, known as Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, of course I'll keep visiting. You were the one that helped me when I needed it," I replied hugging her gently. 

"Levi, is that you?" I heard the voice of a much younger female. 

I looked up and saw her walking down the stairs. I was surprised because every time I saw her my heart would jump, but now I didn't feel anything. I didn't notice her beautiful sky blue eyes, or her shining strawberry blonde hair. I didn't notice her sweet voice or her caring smile, I didn't notice anything. 

She saw me and ran up to hug me, just like Eren did, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"It has only been about two months Petra, now get off me."

"Still with the attitude I see."

I looked at her again, but I still didn't feel any interest in her. She started he holding my hand, but I pulled away. She looked a little hurt and confused because I usually let her do that. _Shit, shouldn't have done that_ , I thought.

"Is there anything wrong Levi?" Petra questioned, a little worried.

"Everything's fine, don't worry," _no, nothing's fine right now._

"You sure?" She could tell when in was lying.

"Well, besides this place being dirty, yes everything's okay."

The young girl pushed me playfully and I made my way to the cleaning closet. I've known Petra and her grandmother for a long time now. They know what I am, and they know that when there's a murder its usually me. They don't care though, as long as I don't hurt them. Petra has looked up to me since she was small, I was a father, a brother, and a friend to her.

As I wiped the table clean, I thought about how I was supposed to have feelings for Petra. As fucked up as it sounds, I did used to like her. Used to though, something has shifted, changed in me. Eren came into my life, and I didn't know what I wanted anymore, I didn't know where my heart belonged to anymore.

I felt some arms wrap around me and I turned around. It was Petra, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me gently.

She was blushing furiously, "Uhm... I know last time you told me we would talk later about it but..."

 _Oh shit, I forgot,_ "Oh yeah, about that. Sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye."

"Its fine. I just wanted to let you know how much I've actually cared about you, and that I've loved you for a really long time. I know it sounds a little blunt, but I'm confident you feel the same way because I've seen the way you've looked at me and you're really caring with me."

"Petra, you know what I've done to people right?"

"I don't care if you're a demon, I don't care if you're a monster because I know your true self is not like that."

Fuck, what do I say now? "I would've accepted your feelings before, but now..."

"What is it? Is something wrong? You know you don't have to worry about my safety right?"

I wanted to say 'I like you' or something like that, but I could bring myself to say it. Those words were stuck at my throat and they wouldn't project. Petra wasn't in my mind anymore. The only person I was thinking about now was the ocean-eyed brunette with a bright smile, that never got bored of me, that didn't care about our differences, that would rely on me whenever he felt down. The boy who always smiled no matter what, who never drank before and when he did he got all horny on me.

"Eren..." _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"What? Eren... Levi what ware you saying?"

"Petra I..." She looked up with small hope in her eyes, "I need to think. I'm really sorry but this wasn't the greatest timing to talk about this. I'm confused about my feelings and... I just need to think. Is that okay?"

Her expression saddened, "I understand Levi, you've met someone else haven't you?"

"Wait, its not-" she cut me off before I could finish by running upstairs in tears.

I tried going after her but Ellie stopped me, "Give her some time, she needs to process rejection you know. She was so confident about this."

"I'm sorry Ellie, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I should be thanking you. I am grateful that you where this honest with her. If you had kept your puzzle to yourself, she would've ended up more hurt. But tell me, what is getting you so confused about your feelings?"

"First of all, I've always liked girls, but this person is a guy. I don't know if I'm now gay, bi, or pans."

"Just because he's a guy? You never know what your heart is gonna choose, so that ain't a shocker."

"Well it is for me. Second of all, he's an angel. Angels and demons don't mix, we aren't supposed to be friendly to each other. Plus, I'm known as the angel killer not the angel lover."

Ellie walked right in front of of me, grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Levi, all that is bullshit. Who cares if he's an angel, demon, or human. If you truly love him that shouldn't matter. Follow your heart, if it's screaming at you to be with the boy, go after him and you will go through anything to win his heart over."

"I don't think he likes me anymore Ellie, I'm not even sure I'm gonna see him again."

"Don't worry, you just have to be patient. You will meet again, it just takes some time."

I hugged Ellie goodbye and I walked outside miserably. It was getting dark, so I decided to start heading over to Hanji's place. As I was walking on the dark streets I saw a figure standing there. I just kept walkikg, ignoring the guy who just stood there as if they were waiting for someone.

As I got closer I started recognizing the person. I started walking faster, I knew what I wanted, I knew what I needed, my heart did scream at me. I stood in front of him and we stayed silent, not saying any words to each other. His ocean eyes looked down at me as my silver ones looked up at him. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Eren."

**A/n: this must be one of the worst chapters I've ever wrote. It's really bad, but I guess it's caus I wrote more than half of it like at 3 am. Please comment caus I wanna know what you guys think ^^**


	9. Only You

**A/n: there will be smut in this chapter. It's like my first time writing smut like this so bear with me ;-;-;-;**

 **Eren's P.O.V**

"Eren."

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to see Levi, but at the same time I didn't. I looked at Levi's face carefully, and there was not a single trace of puzzlement in his face. I embraced him and I didn't want to let go, I wanted to hold on to him forever.

"Levi," I whispered.

"Oi, don't get too attached yet, brat," Levi grunted while I still hugged him.

"Too late for that," I tightened my grip.

"You trying to kill me?" He pushed me and air entered his lungs again.

"Levi I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I felt like you wanted me to stay away for how I made you feel and what I did to you."

"No Eren, I would want you to be by my side more than anything."

"What about the girl in the flower shop? She seemed to be someone dear to you...and she kissed you too."

"Eren Jaeger, we're you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I felt like I had to do it...and she also looked suspicious."

"Eren, are you jealous of Petra?"

"No! Maybe...a little..."

Levi grabbed my head and pulled me down so our gaze was even, "Eren, my heart is set out for you and only you."

I gulped, feeling my face turning red, "Levi...can I kiss you? Without me being drunk this time..."

The demon didn't respond, he just kissed me. He pulled away and took me behind some building. I kissed Levi with urgency and he ran his hands under my shirt throughout my chest. I started taking off his shirt and jacket, but his cold hands detained mine.

"You aren't planning on doing it here are you Eren?"

I was embarrassed and I looked down, Levi just sighed.

"Fine, let's go to a hotel, or maybe Hanji's place, she usually is at her lab the whole day."

"Hanji's place? A hotel? Levi, do you not have a house?" I laughed.

"I have an apartment, but it's...different."

"What do you mean? Let's just crash over there."

"Fine, but are you a virgin?"

"Um, kind of? I mean, Jean and I were about to do it, but we got caught."

"I don't wanna hear about you and Jean. I also don't think it's a good idea to go to my apartment is you're a virgin."

"C'mon I wanna know where you live," I whined.

"I don't necessarily live there, but fine."

He starts walking which is a sign for me to follow.

**Time Skip -•~•-**

We had entered a nice building, we were now standing in front of a blue door that had the number '40' inscribed on it. We entered the place and everything was empty. It was as if nobody lived here. There was only a couch and a dining table with chairs.

We walked over to a little hall where we faced a red door. Levi had a key in his hand and he looked at me doubtfully as he turned the key slowly. I looked inside and the lights were off, but I could make out the four posted bed. It didn't look bad, why did he look worried? 

Then it all changed when Levi turned on the light. I stared wide eyed at everything around me. There was things that I didn't know what they were, but others I knew clearly like whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, etc. This was a sex room. This was _Levi's_ sex room.

I just sat down on the bed, Levi just came over to me and kissed me pushing me down. He slowly took of my shirt and I took off all his clothes only leaving him with his black jeans. Levi then got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You wanted to come here. Do you really think I'm not gonna use any of these things?" We walked back with something on his hand.

Next thing I knew my eyes were covered by a silky piece of cloth and... _did he just handcuff me to the bed?_

"Uhm...Levi?"

"Remember, I'm still a demon Eren," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I couldn't see his face, but his sexy and low voice turned me on so much. My pants were getting really tight, I rolled my hips looking for the demon's touch. I tried to reach for my crotch, but those damn handcuffs.

I heard some shuffling which probably meant he was taking off his pants, he took mine off too slowly to tease me. Levi grinded both of our members together causing both of us to groan. I then heard him taking off a cap of a bottle, _what is he opening?_

Then I felt something cool near my hole, it was his finger, and he rubbed it in circles.

"Levi, stop teasing," I whined. 

I heard him chuckle as he inserted one finger.  It felt weird at first, but then I relaxed enough for him to insert a second finger. He started moving his fingers in a scissor motion. He repeated that until he had four fingers inside of me. It hurt a little, but then it all turned pleasurable and my lewd noises couldn't stay inside me. 

Soon, his fingers left me, I whined wanting more, but instead of his fingers I'd felt something else. I thought Levi would enter me slowly, but he just slammed into me and I yelled out in pain. It hurt like a bitch and the tears were threatening to come, he was so big.

Levi groaned and circled his hips, wanting to move, "Eren, you're so tight and warm."

We stayed still until I said, "You can move now."

He gladly pulled out all the way to the tip slowly, and slammed into me fast. I yelped, but this time in pleasure. He spread my legs out more and repeated the motion, hitting different angles each time. _What is he do-_

"HNG!" I arched my back and I saw white for a little bit. 

"Found it," I could sense him smirking.

Levi kept hitting that sweet little spot. I smiled because I could hear Levi's moans loud and clear. I was close, but my penis stood up for attention; and Levi noticed because he started stroking my leaking shaft. His thrusts were becoming uneven which meant he was close. The pit of my stomach tightened and it felt as if there was a red hot coil that needed to be liberated. My hips were meeting his and our movements became erratic. Levi was pumping me and kept on hitting my prostate, it was all too much for me.

"Ahh- LEVI~" my eyes rolled back, my hips jerked up, my arms pulled against the restraints, and I came hard on Levi's hand and both of our stomachs. 

My hole clenched around him and that brought him over the edge, "Eren," he moaned out my name, I was a little sad because I wanted to see his face.

We layed there for a couple minutes until Levi removed the blindfold and the handcuffs. He got comfortable next to me and fell into a deep and slumber sleep.

I was exhausted, but before falling unconscious I whispered to him, "You and only you, Levi."

**A/n: this smut is so bad I know guys and I'm sorry >.< still comment, I wanna know your thoughts. **


	10. Welcome

Levi's P.O.V.

I was woken up by the smell of something burning. I looked beside me and the brat wasn't on the bed anymore. I then realized that the culprit was...

"Eren Jaeger, what the hell are you doing!" I had entered the kitchen and encountered the mess that surrounded the angel. 

The boy jumped and turned around in surprise, seeing that I was there, he fell onto his knees and started to beg, "Please don't kill me, Levi! I found food in the cabinets and I wanted to cook something for you and-and-I thought you were hungry. I'll clean everything up, just don't hurt me," his tears were making the flour on his face a shade darker. 

Levi looked around and he was disgusted, but he still tried to be nice on the brat, "You idiot. I'm not like you, us demons can't survive off human food. We can eat it, but it is like nothing to our body, we need souls. Now clean this up and I'll take you somewhere to eat."

Eren had his mouth in an O-shape in realization, then he nodded. He stood up slowly and it looked like he was in pain, "Eren, are you okay?"

"I'm just in a little pain, that's all," he winced as he finally stood up and started to walk.

"I'll help you clean," the boy smiled and his face contorted in pain as I hit his ass with a towel.

**Le Time Skip -~-**  

Eren and I got in the car, I gave him some ibuprofen for the pain, but the medicine hadn't taken effect yet. Hanji had invited us to eat at a restaurant to "welcome" Eren in the family. How did she find out in less than twenty-four hours that we were together? I have no idea. She was probably stalking people again and came across us in the alley where we started. 

When we finally arrived Eren asked, "Is this the place we're going to eat? It looks really nice."

"Oh, have I not told you about this place?" I questioned him, I was sure I told him about Erwin's place.

"Nope."

"Well, this place is owned by Erwin, a friend you're about to meet."

We entered and the waiter recognized me immediately and took me to the table with the screaming demon. Eren and I were holding hands when we sat down which made Hanji start squealing which was worse than screaming.

"So are you guys officially together now?" They kept on switching glances between me and Eren.

"Yeah..." Eren blushed slightly.

The thing laughed crazily and asked, "Did you already do the deed?" Eren turned a brighter shade of red as he tried to get comfortable on the chair.

"How was it? Was it your first time? Can I inje-"

"Hanji, that's enough," I said rolling my eyes.

"But wait, how come I can't see your wings?" They gasped, "Did Levi cut them off? Jeez Levi, sex is not that rough."

Eren looked behind him and he seemed to remember something, "Ah, yes. Moblit, an angel that's similar to you (but more calmer) created some type of thing which I drink and my wings don't completely disappear, they just shrink to a smaller size in which I can fit normal clothes in."

Hanji's eyes widened in curiosity, but before she could ask anything else I asked Eren, "I'm guessing you want to know who else is on this table beside you, me, and Hanji, right?"

The boy nodded, just realizing that there were more people and starting to get a bit more awkward. I named them as I saw them, "This is Eld, Oulo, Gunther, Miche, Ellie, and..." I cleared my throat a bit, "this is Petra."

Everyone either waved or just said a small hi, probably not trying to make faces from Eren's smell. I tried not to glare at them because I knew I had gotten used to him, he smelled like sweet caramel and hazelnut. 

Eren kissed my cheek lightly and I gave him a peck on the mouth. I tried to restrain from smirking at Petra's face, she looked like she was either gonna burst in tears or in anger. 

"It seems like you're really close to Levi, Eren," Petra glared at Eren.

The brat didn't seem to notice, "Yeah! I really love Levi, Even though I've only known him for about two months." he started nuzzling my neck.

"Well, I've known him for my whole life," she snapped.

"Oh, that's nice! It's good to meet some of Levi's childhood friends."

"I just met her twenty-five years ago," I said, "so technically she's not a childhood friend for me."

"Ohh. So you met her when she was a baby? How cute," he smiled at Petra.

Petra cleared her throat, "So, how are you going to protect Levi?"

"Huh?" The boy was confused.

"How is this relationship of yours going to work out? It didn't work out with Jean, did it?"

Eren's look saddened, "Well...I don't really know, but I am going to take care of him somehow. We're there for each other."

Petra turned towards me, "How are you going to take care of him Levi? Isn't 'having a relationship with a demon too dangerous'?" Did she just quote me that way? 

"Yes, but I'm taking the risk. Eren is everything to me."

"Wasn't Farlan and Isabel everything to you too?"

I clenched my fists. This was going too far, "I wasn't completely at fault. The enemy attacked without warning."

"But you're still partially your fault. So what will happen when they hurt Eren? Will you be able to protect him completely?"

I glared at her.

"Because if not, there's another thing for you to be at fault, and your status will be lowered."

"Stop," I warned her.  
Because once everyone sees you grieve for Eren, they'll know everything. And that will be the end of the great Angel Kil-"

"That's enough!" I slammed my fists down on the table and the people jumped a little with the platter. 

**(Sudden pov change to 3rd)**

I stared at Petra, the fury gone from her eyes. She stood up slowly as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. Everyone stared as she slowly walked out of the place. Nobody tried stopping her, not Levi, not even Ellie.

"Well...that was something wasn't it?" Hanji laughed nervously.

Nobody paid attention to her, because they were all staring at Levi, who was now sitting down. He wasn't crying, but he looked panicked and kept repeating,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

**A/n: Omg thank you so much you guys. I've gotten up to 100 kudos! I didn't actually think I would get these many! I'm also sorry, I'll try to update more often, I've been very busy lately but I try ^^**


	11. a/n

Heavenly Demonic will be on hiatus for a while, I have no idea for how long though. I have been too stressed out and haven't had time to write (or even think about) the next couple chapters of this.  
There is also a possibility that I may discontinue this due to personal reasons (but I'll let you have part in this and help me decide) but I will try really hard to continue writing this even if it's in small parts.   
Thanks for those of you who have put up with all my writing and read this story of mine. ^_^


	12. pt 1

**Eren's P.O.V.**

What's wrong with Levi? He just started mumbling that he was sorry all of a sudden, "Levi? Levi! Are you okay? There's nothing to be sorry about," I lifted his face and he just hugged me.

"I'm fine...but I'm still sorry," He whispered on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about now, okay? Petra just felt a little angry or something like that, there's nothing to be sorry about," I turned over to the rest, "Right guys?"

The looked at Levi as if they knew why he did this, Hanji then answered, "He's right, Levi. What happened is in the past just let it go. It isn't your fault what happened to them," 

_Them?_ Who was  _them?_  I decided that right now wasn't the right time to ask about that so I hugged him more tightly.

"What's going on here?" A male voice said behind me, which made me jump a little.

Levi suddenly let go of me and straightened himself on his chair, "What are you talking about, Erwin," he talked as if nothing happened.

"Who is that you were hugging?" He crossed his arms and glared at me, his huge body and deep voice made me feel small.

"This is who we are celebrating about! He's a new member of the family!" Hanji looked excited and she jumped off her chair.

"Oh, we're a family? I thought we were just best friends," snickered the guy who I met as Oulo.

Levi rolled his eyes at both the the comments from Oulo and Hanji, "This is Eren."

"And he's a 'new member of the family?' He doesn't look that promising," Erwin looked at me in suspicion, "He's an Angel, where are his wings?"

Hanji then started to talk about how there can be something made to let our wings disappear and she rambled on about the different formulas that could be done as Erwin took a seat not really listening to her. Miche leaned over to me and started sniffing me, which made me pretty uncomfortable.

"Don't worry he does that with everyone he meets," Levi assured me.

He sniffed me some more until he backed away with a confused face, "His smell is a mix of angel and demon."

Hanji stopped and turned to Miche, "Of course he would smell like that, he just got fucked by Levi some hours ago. Levi, you little devil, poor Eren could barely sit down."

Everyone chuckled as I felt myself blush furiously, but Erwin didn't seem happy, "Levi. You did what?!"

**a/n: I'm trying to update in parts. This is a bad part of a chapter, but I try lol. I need more time T-T If anyone wishes to help me write don't be shy...please...help meh**


	13. pt. 2

**Eren's POV**

  Everyone chuckled as I felt myself blush furiously, but Erwin didn't seem happy, "Levi. You did what?!"  

Everyone then started shrinking into their seats and Hanji's face showed that it was a mistake to spit all of that to Erwin. Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji, "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

I looked over at Erwin, he was a pretty big guy and looked pretty tough. He would get beat up and turned in for sure," I=i think it's a misunderstanding...umm...Erwin, was it?"

"There was not misunderstanding, brat. There is nothing to be confused abou that I put my dick in you after Hanji spilled the beans."  _How could Levi be so blunt?!_

"So you are being serious that you had...relations with this angel, Levi?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Levi said it as if there actually wasn't any problem with us being together.

"Are you asking me if there is a problem with that?! Of course there is! I could turn him in right now and he would be corrupted and become a demon in the next week! Why would you do such things with an angel? You are  _the angel killer._ You aren't called the angel killer for a cute nickname," Erwin had already raised his voice and was yelling.

"Shut up, eyebrows. Everyone can hear you here," Levi said in a cold tone which made Erwin breath in and out to try to calm himself.

"But tell me, why?"

"Because I love him," he pulled me close to him which startled me a little bit.

"How could you love and angel? You  _despise_ angels, and you still do. So why are you with him?"

"He understands me, Erwin, he can be pretty annoying, but his company pleases me. What is the problem in learning to love someone that I hate. You even said yourself that I need to calm my blood thirst for the angels,"  _I'm annoying?_

Erwin sighed and took a drink of his cup of soda, "You know what could happen to both of you if the higher-ups find out."

"Yes we know very well, Petra just finished lecturing us after she ran away," Levi looked in the direction that Petra had left.

Erwin looked around the table and he noticed Ellie, "Oh. Hello Ellie. Petra was here? What made her leave."

Ellie just shook her head and chuckled, "That girl was jut throwing a tantrum, no need to worry,"  _No need to worry? Was anybody going to mention what she did to Levi or why he acted that way?_

"Levi, what did Petra mean whe-"  _when she mentioned two people,_ but I was interrupted...by Levi. Did he know what I wanted to say?

"Oh look, the food is here, dig in," he said abruptly.

The food here was honestly delicious, I couldn't believe how good it was. I started at the foods that I never have seen and they smelled really good. Levi must have noticed my face of wonder and he brought me over a plate saying that they were waffles with whipped cream on the top. The only part I recognized from the plate was the fruit. 

Levi drizzled some brown liquid on the top that I have seen before,  _syrup, I ate it once._ I cut off a piece of the strange waffle and put it in my mouth. I was literally hit by how sweet it was,  _oh my god this is glory._ I accidentally let out a moan of how good it was and I blushed as everyone stared at me and some chuckled.

After I finished the waffles I ate some french toast. I wish I could go to France and eat all that french toast. Yum! It has been a couple hundred years that I down here to enjoy everything. Mikasa said it was getting 'too dangerous' . Now I regret coming here to just hunt demons.

By the time we left I was stuffed and when we got to Levi's apartment I flopped down on the bed ignoring the kinky surroundings and took a small nap before leaving. Levi suggested that we go shopping tomorrow to make this apartment habitable.

 Honestly, this was a pretty big place, why would he buy it only to have sex with humans. Oh, I also cut him off from having sexual relationships with humans and to just kill them in his other place where he tortures. Jeez, what a creep.

**a/n: sooo I slept at like 4am yesterday to plan the whole story line so that I could update more often ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Levi's P.O.V.

Eren and I just came back from buying stuff, Erwin was helping me carry a couch into the apartment while Eren was decorating upstairs. Yesterday was the same thing, and the day before yesterday. Eren went on a shopping spree buying clothes, decor, and food. By the end we decided to switch the room I had to the one at the very top because it had a lot more space and we also got the roof part with a surprisingly nice view. We didn't think about moving the couch all the way up here though. When we entered the room I saw Eren putting books on a white bookshelf,  _when did he buy the books?_ Erwin and I were exhausted we had moved the heaviest things up here while Eren moved the small ones and mostly staying up here to say where the things went.

"Eren, go serve us some water," I half-ordered him.

He looked at me and waited, "Please," I added rolling my eyes.

Eren hummed as he went into the kitchen and served us some water while we flopped down on the couch. He soon came back with two cups and we immediately jumped on him chugging down the water. God was I thirsty.

"So, Eren. You're gonna live here with Levi?" Erwin asked him, out of curiosity.

"Yep," he sat down next to me and kissed my cheek,  _is he honestly not tired of walking about all day?_

"So you aren't going back home to get some things?" I looked at him, he must have something he wants.

"Oh I already got everything I needed."

Eren isn't necessarily going to be living with me the whole time, he will come and go, but most of the time he will be here. Angels and demons can come live here on the surface, but once in a while they have to go back for a couple days so that nobody claims that spot. In Eren's case, he also needs to go back so that nobody gets suspicious of his whereabouts. Eren stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?" I asked him, I was about to cuddle with him...

"I'm going to go get some chinese food, is that okay for the both of you?" Oh, if it's food I'm good with it. Erwin and I looked at each other and then nodded as Eren walked out of the place.

**Time Skip (who wouldn't want to eat already?)**

After getting stuffed with fried rice and egg rolls, Erwin decided to go take a shower. He entered the bathroom and peeked his head out congratulating Eren at how nice the bathroom looked. Honestly this brat needs to get a degree in interior design or something like that. He actually left the place looking nice. After a couple minutes, registering that Erwin was actually taking a shower, I leaned over to Eren and kissed him softly. At first he just blushed furiously but then he started getting the hang of it. Our tongues battled for dominance, and of course, I won and he gave in. I slowly took off his shirt as he unbuttoned mine.

"A-are we going to do this now?" he questioned, looking hungrily at my toned body.

"Don't worry, knowing Erwin, he's going to take ages in the shower," and I continued to kiss him.

I trailed my kisses down to his neck, sucking on it softly but enough to leave a mark and he let out a soft moan as I started to palm his hard crotch. I then went down on his chest and sucked on his nipple as he moaned louder. Just as I went back to kissing his mouth someone burst into the apartment, I turned over quickly to find a blonde boy pointing a sword at me with shaking hands.

"E-Eren? Are you okay?" he asked with a scared voice.

I looked at my brat as he fell of the couch, flustered. How did I not sense this angel outside the door? My senses must have failed me because I was too busy with Eren.

"Armin?" Eren looked really surprised, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy known as Armin looked between Eren and me, seeing that both of us were shirtless and he stepped back, ready to run, but I grabbed him first and closed the door as I took out one of my blades pointing it at him.

"Let him go! he's a friend," he took my blade off of Armin's neck and led us to the couch to sit down.

"Armin, where- how did you find me?" Eren put on his shirt and so did I.

"Well, you'v been gone for a few days, and the days before that you looked a little off so I thought something bad was going on. Suddenly, today I saw you coming into the realm and you went in your star and you came out with a bunch of boxes and books and you looked extremely happy which made me follow you," _so that's where Eren got the books from,_ "but I lost track of you. Then I saw you go walking with some bags in your hand with chinese food, I'm guessing, and I saw you come in here. I decided to wait and I heard you talking with someone and I heard a really loud noise, that's when I decided to come in. I was just concerned because this place smelled heavily of demons," he spoke so fast, it was as if he was trying to say the whole story before I killed him.

"Chill, Armin. I'm okay. Everything's fine," Eren tried to calm the fast breathing coconut down.

"B-but, Eren..." he blushed as if embarrassed to ask the question, but serious about it, "what were you doing with this demon?"

"Erm-" Eren scratched his head and looked at me, his eyes told me that we could trust Armin so I just shrugged, "I'd like you to meet Levi...we're um, living together."

Armin's eyes widened and he looked at me with his scared look, "th- _the_ angel killer?" Eren nodded in confirmation, "What are you doing with him? He's the angel killer for a reason!" Armin took a small blade he had and pointed it at me as I raised my hands and stood up.

"No no. Armin put the knife away, Levi, come sit down."

I finally spoke to the blonde coconut, "Hey, kid. If I was really planning on killing Eren, I would have done it already. Trust me on that."

"Is  _this_ the reason you've been acting so strangely?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," responded Eren.

"He didn't force you into this, right? If he did we could tell the higher ups and Mika-"

"Oh  _no._ We are not going to tell Mikasa about this, you know how she gets. She's going to try to kill him!"

"But-"

"No buts. We are not telling her, period. You will keep this secret, promise?" Armin shook his head violently saying yes.

Erwin suddenly got out of the bathroom and everyone turned to look at him. When Armin saw that he only had a towel around his waist he blushed furiously. Erwin didn't know how to react, he just stared at Armin confused.

"Another angel, Levi?" he asked still looking at Armin.

"Just a friend of Eren's," I said flatly.

"I think I'm going to leave now, Eren," squeaked the small boy still blushing.

"Yea, sure. I'll go with you, I still need to go get some things," he waited for Armin at the doorway as the boy whispered his goodbyes and bowed, blushing during the entire thing.

"He was an angel, you say?" Erwin asked, looking at where Armin had just left.

"Yep," I crossed my arms.

"He's pretty cute," after realizing what he said he tried correcting himself, "That's not what I meant. He's just cute for a boy. I mean- he just looks like a girl, that's what I'm trying to say," he rapidly turned around and walked to one of the rooms, probably to put on some clothes.

"Not that room Erwin," I called after him.

"Yep. I noticed," I quickly walked out of the 'kinky room,' as Eren calls it. I'm surprised he still wanted it, he had told me if we could keep some of the things as his face turned red saying that it could be of some use for us some other time.

I chuckled at both the memory and Erwin who had forgot that you needed to open doors to enter a room. After meeting Armin, living with Eren has just become slightly more interesting.

 

**a/n: thanks for the kudos ^^ I just realized I'm close to 200 and I'm so surprised, thank youuu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eren's P.O.V.**

 

I was walking outside, getting some fresh air to get the cleaning supplies out of my lungs and to get rid of the nausea. Everything was fun with Levi, but after two weeks of resting he said it was time to clean. The place wasn't even dirty! After cleaning I had been throwing up these last couple days and Levi ordered me to go to bed, but I insisted on going outside, where I now was. I decided to go for a bite while he got his own food, I did not want to see him eat. I entered a cafe and got hit by the strong and delicious smell of coffee. I ordered, got my food and decided to sit down by the window to enjoy the view outside. I watched multiple people pass by, but then I saw someone I recognized enter the cafe. 

I looked down, blushing in either embarrassment or anger, but I didn't care because the only thing that mattered now was not to get noticed, but it was already too late. He had already seen me and he ordered his food and walked over to me with a bright smile and freckles.

"Hey! Eren is your name, right?" He took a seat in front of me.

"Yes, sir. It is," I answered curtly.

I couldn't believe it, he seemed so innocent and pure now, but is seemed like I was the only one who know about his dirty secret. Every time I looked at him I didn't see the kind angel, I just saw the half naked stripper making out with my ex-boyfriend.

"Please, don't act formal, just call me Marco," he paused, "Wow, you smell a lot like a demon I may mistake you as one," he wrinkled his nose and giggled a little bit.

"I must still have the smell from when I was last attacked," I made up an excuse.

"They attacked you? You don't seemed wounded at all," he looked at me amused.

"I didn't get too hurt, I just got bruises here and there," I shrugged.

He chuckled a bit, "Oh, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

 I looked at him confused, but that soon was replaced by panic after he said, "I know that you're in a relationship with that angel killer, Levi. You don't have to worry, everyone has a secret.

He smirked and I knew that he was probably going to turn me in, so I responded, "Don't tell anyone, or I will tell the other higher-ups what you did that night with Jean."

His face looked surprised but then it was calm again, "Oh, that. It was just a mere act for a private investigation. Jean and I have nothing between us. Don't tell the higher-ups and I won't turn you in, how does that sound?"

I nodded in agreement, "That sounds okay to me, but was it really for an investigation?"

"Yes, I have no relationship with that demon, I don't have any feelings for Jean," he sounded serious.

"But you still played with him, what if he liked you?" I closed my mouth shut after what I said, feeling stupid.

"Why should you care if Jean gets hurt? He did hurt you, didn't he?" I gasped a little and tried to calm my anger.

"Yes he did, but I've moved on and I'm with someone else who I'm happier with," I sat up straight, trying to recover my composure.

"You're much happier with another demon, interesting. Do I have to get you corrupted to not get you killed for your liking of male demons?" I my eyes widened, scared, until he started laughing, "I'm just kidding, we just had a deal and I also said I will keep your secret. Don't worry, I wont rat you out."

He smiled kindly. It surprised me, his smile seemed genuine, but I knew I should be careful, not knowing what he could be capable of, "Thank you for keeping this to yourself, you have no idea how much this means to me," I returned the smile, I wanted to play along to see if he was up to something.

"It's no problem, but I think I will be going now," he smiled sweetly again, "not to offend you or anything, but you really stink like a demon, I could confuse you with one."

I blushed remembering about what Hanji told me,  _don't go at it like bunnies, understood? People might start confusing you for a demon from having too much sex with Levi._

Marco stood up to leave, but before turning around he said, "Also, be careful around Levi, he my be your lover but he is still dangerous. I know many people have warned you about his name. This time take it from someone who has gone against Levi many times and has seen his true power, when people call him The Angel Killer, they mean that he will kill any angel in his path, whether he loves them or not."

I shook my head, "Levi and I are serious, I highly doubt-"

He raised his hand interrupting me, "Ask him if he's had any childhood friends, then ask what happened to them," with that he turned and left the cafe while I sat there processing everything I was just told. 

_What if Marco what actually telling the truth?_

I ate my food as fast as I could and hurried over to the apartment. I found Levi in our room, he was sitting on a chair reading with a pile of clothes filled with blood. I tried not to, but I flinched at the sight, scared that it wasn't human blood, but that it was an angel's.

Levi looked up from his book and with a flick of his hand the book levitated over to the nightstand.

 _Wow I love when he uses his powers, it's so cool,_ I shook my head,  _No not right now Eren, concentrate on the question,_  "Is something the matter, Eren? You look breathless and blushed, you either ran over here urgently you or you're feeling sick."

 _Both, actually,_ "Levi can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, come over here," he patted his lap telling me to sit down, I hesitated a little before sitting on his lap, he kissed me lightly on the lips, "What's wrong?"

 _He can really read my feelings,_ "Um, Levi. Did you ever have any childhood friends? You know, like the friendship between me and Armin?"

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"Before I moved in, at the restaurant. Petra mentioned two names, Isabel and Farlan, who are they? What happened to them?" I meant to ask him slowly, but it all slipped out fast, eager to leave my mind.

Levi, on the other hand, didn't seem so eager anymore to hear me speak. He froze in place and his eyes darkened, "They were some old friends, why?"

"What happened to them, could I meet them?" I insisted slowly sliding off his lap.

Levi flinched a little before answering, "No. You can't."

"Why not?"  _He is still dangerous. He will kill any angel in his path whether, he loves them or not._ I was standing in front of him now, waiting.

He hesitated before answering, "They're dead."

 

**a/n: should I keep Farlan and Isabel alive or dead? Just want to see your opinion :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eren's P.O.V.**

 

The two words that had come out of Levi's mouth,  _They're dead._ I gasped, wanting to go up to him and hug him, comforting him, to take that saddened look out of his face. But I couldn't, I needed to know more.

"What happened to them?" I walked one stem forward, but I stopped myself from sitting on his lap.

"Isabel...was killed in a battle against some higher-up angels," he looked away.

"From injuries?" I asked curiously.

"No. They captured her and tortured her to death," Levi closed his eyes tightly, "I found her body some days later. I couldn't protect her."

I wanted so bad to kiss him to take him away those memories, but again, I wasn't done yet.

"And Farlan...?" I hesitated.

Levi opened his eyes suddenly, "I...."

"You what?" I took a couple steps back, Marco's words repeating in my mind,  _Whether he loves them or not._

His voice started shaking, "I killed him," he put his palms on his face, "I killed him and I know it was a mistake."

"Was he a demon?"

Levi shook his head.

"An angel..." he nodded in approval.

Marco had been right, he would kill any angel. I backed away a little more, trying to leave unnoticed, but Levi went at me at incredible speed and grabbed my wrist, looking down.

"Please don't leave me Eren...I didn't wan't them to take Isabel, I didn't want to kill Farlan."

I tried to pull away from his grip, but it was iron, "I understand that Isabel's death wasn't your fault, but why hurt Farlan? If their deaths are still haunting you like this, why?"

"Because...it was all that stupid angel's fault. All his fault. His fault that Isabel is dead, his fault that Farlan had also tried to kill me. He is doing the same thing to you he was doing to Farlan," His voice was wavering, but not in sadness, it was in anger.

"Who, was it Levi, yourself?" I sounded a bit harsher than I intended to.

He flinched at what I said, but he stood strong, "That little slut playing with your ex-boyfriend. That innocent-looking boy,  _Marco,_ " He growled Marco's name, as if it was the worst thing in the world.

My eyes widened. Not knowing who's side to be on anymore. How could Marco do something like that? He says what he did with Jean was for investigation, but could he really do all that to hurt Levi, or was it for another 'investigation'?  _Of course he would want to hurt Levi, Marco a high-ranking angel, Levi is a great angel killer._

I didn't know what do do that instant anymore, but next thing I knew, I was hugging Levi with all the strength I had, "I'm sorry, Levi."

"It's fine," he hugged back, now relaxed.

"Honestly, I'm so confused, one side of me is telling me to follow Marco and leave you, but the other side tells me to stay with you and not believe what he is saying....."

"That's because you're still an angel, you still have your instincts," he rubbed my back gently, "I don't blame you for that, after all I can hurt you without meaning to."

"I don't want to leave you, Levi, I don't. I'm just scared that my mind will just switch to hate you thanks to Marco," I looked down, tears starting to form.

Levi sighed, "Look at me Eren," I raised my head and saw sincerity in his eyes, "If you want to leave me. Do it. And if we ever have to fight against each other, which I hope never happens, I will not fight like i did with Farlan. It will hurt if you turn your back to me, but I would rather be killed by you than me having to cause you pain."

 I kissed him softly, "Levi..why can't I just become like one of you?" Levi looked at me as if I was crazy, even I was surprised in what I said.

"No Eren, you have so much freedom being an angel," he moved some hair from my eyes, "I don't want those beautiful eyes of yours to see such place as hell, or your soft hands that will have to kill to survive," he kissed each hand softly, "being a demon is hard, and I will not want you to get hurt just to be with me."

"I would do anything to be with you," I leaned my head into his hand.

"No, I would accept anything you want but this. I will not allow this life on you. Understood?"

I nodded, looking down.

"Understood?" He repeated it again, more sternly and he grabbed my cheeks pulling my face up even though I still had to look down to meet our eyes.

"Yes, Levi."

And with that, the conversation ended, we spent the rest of the day at home until Levi had to go eat and I stayed home sleeping and feeling sick to the stomach. By the time I had woken up, it was already morning, and Levi wasn't besides me anymore. As if on cue, I heard a knock at the door, I ran towards it, thinking it was Levi, only to find out it was a breathless Armin.

"Armin, what's wrong?"

"Levi..." He gasped.

"Levi?! What happened to him did he get hurt?"

Armin shook his head, "Someone called Hanji....her house....."

"Okay, Armin take it easy, slow breaths," I put the palm of my hand on his back.

He took a long deep breath before looking at me worriedly, "It's Mikasa, she's badly hurt."

**a/n: Woah this took longer than planned. But ugh, school started and my AP class gives me so much goddamn homework.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eren's P.O.V.**

 

_Mikasa._ She can be pretty annoying sometimes and I do say that I dislike her too, but I never wanted his to happen to her. When Armin told me, I immediately ran out of the apartment, barely hearing him yell out that she was at Hanji's. At that moment, I didn't think bout why the hell she was with Hanji or how it happened, I just wanted to get to her as soon as possible, wanting to know if she was okay. Mikasa was the only family I had left and I wouldn't like to lose her. Although I hate to admit it, excluding Levi, I wouldn't live a day without her help, she is way more mature than me. And when she says or does things that hurt or annoy me, in the end they always end up helping me in any way. As I burst through the door, everyone in the room stood up and stared at me. Everyone included Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Erwin, Levi, and even Jean. I could see how the demons were on one side and the angels in the other, trying not to fight each other.

I looked at Jean disgustedly and he flinched, "What are you doing here?"

He sat up and glared at me as I walked over to Levi, who was in the corner and walked towards me, "Seems like you're happy."

"Looks like you too, making out with-" Levi slapped a hand to my mouth.

"I think that's enough, Eren. Jean may be a piece of shit, but he  _used_ to be one of Mikasa's friends."

I growled a little in anger before asking, "What happened to Mikasa? Is she okay?"

Connie and Sasha shook their heads, "We don't know how he is right now that  _demon,_ " Connie made sure to sneer the word, "said she will fix her right up. I don't know why Armin brought us here in the first place, that doctor scares the shit out of me."

"Well, Hanji can be pretty creppy," Christa, Connie, and Sasha all sat up at this.

"You know her?" Christa looked at me questioningly.

"Umm, it's they by the way," I tried to avoid the question, but Jean snorted in laughter.

"You didn't tell them? Poor Armin had to bear with this secret himself," Jean shook his head.

"Know what?" Ymir actually looked interested in this.

I gulped not knowing what to answer until Erwin encouraged me to, "Tell them, Eren. They wouldn't do anything knowing the angel killer is here."

Ymir smirked as all the angels flinched, Levi got closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and everyone stared at us.

"Guys...I'd like you to meet Levi," I smiled nervously as everyone stood there silently.

Connie was the first to speak, "Woah woah. What? Okay, we knew you were gay, and that could've gotten you corrupted, but weren't you with Jean?"

"Jean and I, decided to...end things," I shot a look at him.

"Yea, you and I. More like you decided to after you kissed that demon."

"I didn't kiss him there! You're the one who walked away and next thing I know, I see you licking off-"

" _Eren,_ " Levi cut me off again before I spilled the beans, though Jean already knew what I was talking about.

"How the hell did you find out?"

"Well duh, I was there. I was about to beat the hell out of you if it weren't for Levi."

Sasha gladly interrupted our conversation, "Okay guys, with Jean or not. He and  _Levi_  could get killed because of this. So Eren..." Sasha looked at me innocently before slapping me at least three times, "Why the hell wold you do that?!?"

Connie pulled her away before she continued, "Okay I know it's dangerous, and you guys hate demons. But please, he isn't that bad, ever since we were together I never allowed him to eat angel souls. He was an angel too at one point, right Ymir?" 

I looked over to Ymir who was now confused why he was being called out for, "What? What did I do?"

"We all know here that the only person you actually care about is Christa," Everyone was staring at Christa and Ymir now.

"Why would I care about her? She...she's an angel and I'm a demon, we hate each other."

"You're  _supposed_ to, Levi is a demon, I'm an angel and I love him," I rested on top of his head and hear Levi whisper, "Love you too, brat."

Christa tried to painfully avoid Ymir's gaze, "It's fine if you guys just talk, I'm not going to tell on anyone, and surely is anybody here," I eyed Jean carefully, only seeing him shrug.

"Where is the rest of our friends? It's fine if they didn't come, but nor realizing it, I haven't seen them in a while," My old friends flinched at this.

Christa spoke up, "Erm, Eren. Now that  _the angel killer_ is here in this room, I have to tell you-"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi cringe away from my grip, and Hanji burst into the room.

"Well, Mikasa is good now, she just needs some rest. Just don't let her rest here because she might fall for a demon like my last patient did," she wiggled her eyebrows towards me.

I coughed awkwardlt before speaking, "So she's okay, no major injuries?"

"Of course there was major injuries, almost like yours, thankfully her friends were there," she chuckled a little before looking at Levi, "Damn, Levi. You really need to measure your strength, almost killed the poor girl."

I stepped away from Levi, "You did what?!"

Levi tried to walked towards me but I stepped the opposite way, "Look, sorry. I had no idea she was your friend, you're sister even. She put up a fight and started insulting me about trying to get some of you."

"What?"

"She said she saw us together and she thought that I was lying and I do not let anyone insult how I actually feel about you so I snapped and..." He looked down shamefully, and Christa continued speaking.

"Eren, Levi is not safe for you," she sais softly.

"Why is everybody saying that? Mikasa is okay right? That's all that matters we can start from zero and and...Levi is not a bad guy."

"Your face says so otherwise. Plus, it's not only how he is nicknamed the Angle Killer. Hannah, Franz, Thomas and Mina....they aren't here because they are gone."

"They are what? No," I shook my head in confusion.

"Yes, it happened months ago, when you came back to your place, you looked like you were suffering, so we decided to let you be. After when you seemed happier, you just...left. I guess we all see why now, but we didn't get the chance to really tell you. I think we did mention it, but you brushed it off, as if you were somewhere else."

"So..." I turned lowly to Levi, "You killed them?"

Levi spoke to me in a low voice, "Eren, let me explain. I didn't know who they were I just knew two of them were called Mina and Thomas, but this is before we were together. They said you were grieving, it was probably after that fight with Jean. I tried to interrogate some angels to get some information on who did what they did to you and-"

"And you killed them? Why?"

Levi sighed in frustration, "Jesus Christ, Eren. Everyone has been telling you! I am the Angel Killer. What would you expect from me?"

I nodded, "Yes you are right, what else would I expect from the Angel Killer? Who knows, I could be your next victim."

"Eren, what the hell? You know I would never-"

"You would never hurt me? Yeah right. Tell me, is that what you told Isabel and Farlan?"

Levi clenched his fists, obviously trying to hold back, but I just had to provoke him, "What did you tell yourself after killing them. That you didn't know it would end that way? That it was because they were angels and you were  demon so it was just that you killed them? Did you try to justify yourself like how you are trying to now with Mikasa and my friends?"

I turned to storm out of the house, only to get Levi's iron grip around my wrist. He pulled me towards him and kissed me, longer than he should have in front of all these people with our situation. After he pulled away, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, soon to be swiped off... by Levi's strong hand slapping me across the face. With that, he walked outside and got into his car, driving away. Everyone stared at me for a moment before I actually started to cry, Sasha was the first one to walk up to me.

"Oh, Eren...don't cry. Don't cry, it's okay," she whispered in my ear.

Before he arm wrapped itself completely around me, I stood up and walked towards the doorway, before I left, I turned over to Hanji and said, "Hanji, I remember you telling me something about your crazy experiments that erase one's memory of an event. Erase all of my friend's memories of this please, including Ymir."

They all started to complain, but I cut them off, "Please guys, just forget about it."

At that moment, Armin arrived and said to me, "Hey Eren, I took care of the apartment while you were gone, and I think you should go back, Levi is home and he looked pretty-"

"Do you ant him too?" I heard Hanji yell and I shook my head in response.

"C'mon Armin, let's go up," and even though Armin was confused at everything that was going on right now, he still followed me and heard everything that I told him carefully.

"So Armin...was it really him?" I tried one last chance to see if I could forgive Levi.

"I'm sorry Eren, but it is."

And again, I got in my star, a couple of days later getting some boxes from Armin filled with my things that used to be in the apartment. With the boxes came a couple of pieces of paper with pictures and information about the apartment. I was confused at this, until I read two words on it that stood out to me the most. I was still a little confused though, Levi never really explained to me how a house is put up for sale.

 

**a/n: welp. I feel like I make Eren suffer a little too much.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eren P.O.V.**

 

It was painful. It  _is_ painful. A couple of weeks later, I got some money from Armin, he said that Levi decided to give me part (all) of the money for the apartment when it was sold. Somehow, Armin and I kept in contact with Hanji and Erwin without Levi knowing. They used to encourage us to go see him, but we never wanted to, or I didn't want to. Now today, I am going to visit Hanji by myself without Armin or Erwin, I finally decided to go to 'the doctor' after the nagging from Armin that what I had was not a normal stomach bug. Maybe he was right, but it would have been probably better to go see Moblit, he is more calm. As I entered the house, I found Armin and Erwin sitting together and whispering to each other.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" I looked at them questioningly.

Armin blushed slightly, "Oh nothing. We were just about to leave, Hanji is waiting for you."

Before they could walk out Erwin turned to me, "Eren, I heard that you're having a craving for pistachio ice cream, it does look like you're gaining a lot of weight," he chuckled, "take it down a little, okay?"

I looked down in embarrassment a I walked into Hanji's room, "Hey Hanji."

I was greeted by their super loud voice, "Eren! Look at you, you really need to stop eating so much ice cream. Maybe nobody does, but I can see that tummy you're hiding under that sweater," I cover my stomach as I blush, "Off with the sweater!"

Somehow they were able to swiftly able to take off my sweater with one pull, how is that even possible? They ordered me to lay down on the table and I did, they took many blood tests, I thought I was going to run out of blood.

"The results on the blood tests will come in about a week, so let's do one of these," they raised a part of the ultrasound machine, "to see what is going on inside your stomach, you say you get sick?"

"Yea, I can't keep anything down, it's mostly in the mornings though," actually, before I left I threw up the remains of what I had of that delicious pistachio ice cream.  _MMMmm pistachio ice cream...I could have that right now,_ "Hee!" the cold liquid touched my stomach.

"Now let's see what's going on here," the screen was turned away from me and they were inspecting it closely. For a few moments there, I actually saw Hanji being serious and confused on what was happening, but then their wild look appeared and they gasped.

"What. What's wrong?" I was scared in that moment.

"Eren. Ohmygod this can prove my theory right!"

"What?!"

They turned the screen towards me with an excited face, "What?" All I saw was a small blob of white.

"Look closely!" They pointed to the white spot again.

"What about it? There is noth..." I stopped my tracks, what the hell? "Hanji...what is this?"

"Can you see it? Look at those tiny little hands!" she poked at the screen, "It look like a little bean. Do you have any names in mind?"

"Hanji, how can I have names in mind if I just now realized what is going on with my body. Plus, I'm not even sure that I want to keep it."

They covered my belly with their body protectively, "What?! How could you say something like that? Look at the poor little thing, you can't say no to that."

"Hanji, I'm not sure if I am ready to be a parent, a single one to add on to it. It also seems complicated to wait nine months with getting sick. Anyways, have you ever seen a male get pregnant?"

Hanji put up their glasses and stood up, "No, but I'm guessing that it has to do with how Levi is a demon and you are an angel, that could have part on how it happened. Or it could also be what I put in your bloodstream once that changed your DNA and messed with genetics and other things that I know are going to bore you, but I think it's not even going to be nine months! C'mon!"

"I am not 100% convinced about this, but I will check up on you to keep the baby. Why do you think its not going to be nine months?"

"Well about how long ago did Levi fuck you?" they smirked evilly.

"I don't know. Why would I keep track?" I shrugged.

Hanji sighed in frustration, "Eren, you're impossible. It has been about six weeks, and the baby looks like its already 13 weeks old, you're belly is also growing pretty fast. Yes, the ice cream takes part in this, but it's also how the baby is growing faster."

"Really? Wow. Maybe I should stop eating (pistachio) ice cream..."

"Yeah, kind of. You can still eat it, but moderately, please."

"Alright, thanks Hanji...I guess...I'll get going now," I pulled down my shirt and put on my sweater.

"Oh Eren, wait up," Hanji was printing something up, when it finished they handed it to me, "here's a picture of the baby. And if you want to know the gender, I can figure it out in a couple weeks, depends on how fast the baby is growing."

I nodded and took a look at the picture with the bean-shaped spot on it, "And Eren?" I looked up.

"I just want to give you my opinion, it's not about the baby...I really think you should forgive Levi. He's a mess, you know? He never knew that those were your friends, yes he was pretty violent, but...he also had a violent childhood. Eren, please give Levi another chance."

"I don't know if I can Hanji...he's killing of lmost every angel he comes across with, as if they were never his friends like with them before," I looked down, knowing my eyes were filled with doubt.

Hanji shook her head, "You didn't know much about him, did you? Eren, Levi never got the chance to be and angel, neither did Isabel, Farlan chose to be an angel, but Levi didn't care."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the rules for demons right?" I tilted my head a little indicating that I didn't remember well, "Well, obviously two demons can fall in love and have a child. When he child is at a proper age, they give him a choice to stay a demon, or go with the angels, this is a decision that can only be done once. Levi didn't have a choice because of his uncle, when Farlan left, he told Isabel that she could go too, but she stood besides Levi. Maybe that's why Levi hates angels so much, he wanted to feel free."

Hanji patted my head, "Think about it alright? Alongside with those names you have to come up with. And another good reason to be with Levi is so you won't be a single parent. Because no way in hell am I going to take care of a child, and Erwin seems busy with your friend," she wiggled her eyebrows.

I shook my head, "I can do it on my own, I just need a boost in confidence," I waved my hand, "Bye Hanji, thank you for this."

With that, I left into the cold outdoors and I headed straight to the cafe. I entered and I decided that I really wanted a hot chocolate with whipped cream, I ordered and sat down at a table, waiting for my company.

"Hey Eren," the other angel sat across from me with a coffee and sandwich at hand, "You aren't going to order anything to eat?"

"Hey, and no, I think that I'm going to buy myself some ice cream when we go to the mall."

"You've really gotten into that ice cream, don't you think? Craving it all the time. I might as well think that you're pregnant," he chuckled.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah...totally," I patted the picture in my pocket.

We talked about out week and about patrolling, "Oh, by the way, I think I'm going to be unable to fight for the next couple of months."

"Oh, why is that?" he looked at me inquiringly.

"Um...you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? I'm really trusting you on this and I have no explanation for it either," I slowly took out the piece of paper in my pocket and placed it on the table.

He unfolded it and took a look at the  baby's picture, "Eren, are you playing with me?" I shook my head in response, "Is it...Levi's?" I slowly nodded.

His eyes shone with amusement, "Interesting, are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah, even though it's going to be a little hard being a single parent, but I can do it."

"Well, if you need help. I'm here, okay? You know you can trust me," he smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you so much, I didn't know if you were going to take it in a bad way. But I guess telling you the whole story of me and Levi did help."

"Yeah, it did. I am still very surprised though. It is really impressive how this is possible."

We continued chatting and talked about names and betting about the gender, until we finally finished eating what we ordered he finally said, "You want to go shopping now? After getting what we want lets get some baby clothes."

I stood up alongside him walking outside, "Sure, let's go. Thank you so much, Marco."

 

**a/n: I was going to post this yesterday to get two chapters in a day, but I decided to change things up a bit. Actually, after checking my tags I was like "Oh yeah, there's supposed to be Mpreg in this and I had to change up my ideas T-T**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hanji's P.O.V.**

 

When Eren left, I had hidden the extra ultrasound picture in my bag. I knew where Eren was going, and I didn't like that one bit, I know I should tell Levi that Marco and Eren are like bffs but I know Levi would just groan and turn over in his bed. He is so annoying like this, even more than me, which makes me jelly because  _I_ am the one who has to annoy people. Erwin and I traded the times on when we got food for Levi, he had lost so much weight and has been inactive for ages. In the beginning he just went on a killing spree, I swear he could've killed every angel from existence, but then he stopped and locked himself inside his little hole calling for Eren.

When I figured out that Eren was pregnant, I know it had come to the point where I needed to tell Levi everything that has happened. I went outside and went inside the sewers, one of the entrances to hell, it was Levi's least favorite to go through. I looked around wildly for the entrance, it was always so dark in here it was hard to find the brick with the carvings. When I was finally able to enter I walked through the place filled with smoke. When entering, everything is dark and not a single thing can be seen, then everything starts turning white, the black smoke looking like fog. I walked around, trying to remember where Levi lived. I found a rock, I think this is Levi's, so I tapped on it only for Erwin to appear.

"Oh, hey Erwin!!" Welp, at least it was nice seeing him.

"What is it Hanji," he looked like he was busy doing something else.

"I just confused you rock with Levi's."

Erwin rubbed his temples, "Hanji, you reallly need to remember the inscribing that is in each of ours."

"Yeah, I'm working on that," I grinned and walked away quickly before he could say anything else to me.

After ten more (a/n: in reality it was like thirty) tries I finally got the right place, "Levi! I went and climbed on the bed getting on top of him."

"What do you want," he gently (harshly) threw me off.

"You remember Eren?" I giggled.

At his name he sat up quickly, "Did he come? Is he waiting for me?"

I raised a finger, "Ah, no,"he layed down again covering himself, "but it is about Eren."

"What. He got a new boyfriend."

"Not exactly, he just got a new best friend that he told everything, like  _everything._ "

"What?! Who? Is he trying to die?"

"He told Marco," I said it quickly to see if he could catch it.

"Why would he tell the person I told him not to trust? Not only am I going to die, but also him!"

"Well, he doesn't really trust  _you_ at the moment," I said it quietly.

Levi grunted and turned his back towards me.

"Oh but Levi, Marco wouldn't only kill you two," I started rummaging through my bag.

"Who else, Armin? Erwin?" His back still towards me.

"Well, maybe, but look," I put the envelope on his hand, "Open it."

"What is this? I'm not in the mood for your stupid riddles," he sighed in frustration.

"Open it," I said it excitedly.

I could sense him rolling his eyes as he took the folded paper from the envelope. He unfolded it slowly and the baby's picture was revealed, unlike Eren, Levi knew what this was immediately. He stood up with lightning speed and walked around the room and turned it towards me, "Hanji, who's is this?"

"It's yours, Levi."

"It can't be, I never had sex with Petra or you or anybody," he put his hands on his head and looked like he was intensely thinking.

"Are you sure?" I wiggled my eyebrows trying to remind him of his adventure.

"Well, maybe some victims, but I never came and always used protection so..."

"Who did you have sex with the last time?"

"Eren, but he could never..." I could see in his eyes that it clicked, "Hanji, what the hell did you do?"

"What did you do?" I pointed my finger at him.

"Hanji, I know it was your doing."

"Not really, maybe one of the things that I put in him changed something in his body, but it's also how you're a demon and he's an angel."

"No...I have to go talk to him," he started to head out but I grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, taking note that he is like best friends with Marco."

"Why does he even believe Marco that he and Jean were nothing? I clearly saw both of them making out in an alley the other day, and it didn't look like there was any violence involved."

"Who knows? But Eren is pregnant, he will have mood swings and can become very emotional. So I will just make him feel so bad that he will want to just cry in your arms and beg for forgiveness," I smiled at my (not so) evil plan.

"I don't know if I want to make Eren cry..."

"Well too bad, I'm going to do it," I quickly drew the rune that let me exit and made a run for home.

I ran as quick as I could, even though I knew Levi wasn't going to leave his little bed until Eren forgave him. When I got home I was so excited to tell Eren how broken Levi was that he would start crying. That's when I remembered that Eren wasn't going to come back in two weeks. With my excitement gone I shrugged and decided to jsut wait by watching TV the whole time.

**a/n: Updated three days in a row... I feel accomplished..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eren's P.O.V.**

 

Again, I was at Hanji's place, the baby as bigger now, not by that much though. I remembered Armin's face when I showed him, it went from confused, realization, then happiness. Of course there was talking about how I was going to take care of the baby by myself, but like Marco, Armin also volunteered to help. My friends, who have completely forgotten the situation between me and Levi (Thank you Hanji), and they don't know I pregnant, I can see how they are getting really annoyed at my mood swings. One moment I am all happy thinking about the cute clothes I bought, and the next I am crying in how things ended between me and Levi and how he doesn't know what is going on with me right now. I kind of regret saying those things to him before, but since Levi hit me, I knew that he hated me. Well, I  _thought_ he hated me, until just a minute ago.

"Hey Eren?" Hanji said after the ultrasound.

"Mhm," I pulled down my shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Levi about this?"

"There is no reason in telling him. He's probably going to freak out and hate me even more," I averted my gaze from their eyes.

"Did you not get what I said? I wasn't kidding when I mentioned that Levi is a complete utter mess."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He rarely eats and gets out of bed. Not even his OCD in cleaning is taking over, it got to the point to where Erwin and I had to forcefully take him out of bed and carry him and take him his bath ourselves,"she laughed.

"You're kidding," Nothing got in the way of Levi's cleanliness.

"Where do you think I got these from?" They pointed to their purple eye and lifted their shirt to show me the bruises and a cut, "He may have gotten weaker from lack of nutrition, but he still has a lot of strength."

"So, he doesn't hate me?" I was careful in saying this.

They shook their head, "The opposite actually. He's always asking if you're outside the entrance to see you. He doesn't get out from his bed unless we are talking about you."

"R-really?" My voice started to waver. ( **Hanji:** Hehe...he's going to break and will want to run into Levi's embrace.)

"Yes Eren, he misses you so much, he just want's to hold you in his arms and whisper cheesy romantic things to you."

"That's not true," I tried to smile, but even though there was the possibility that Hanji was exaggerating the slightest bit, there was also the possibility that they were telling the whole truth.

"Eren you know what he would do?" I tried looking them in the eye to show they had my attention, "Levi, the most respected demon will actually be willing to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness," My eyes were actually starting to burn from holding back the tears.

"He would actually  _kill_ himself for you, take your place in death if he needed to. Eren, you have no idea how much Levi loves you, and you can ask every friend of his to prove that I am right." 

At that, I started to sob, and I ran over to Hanji, "I-I feel so bad. I never actually meant those things I said to him. You're right Hanji, I can't take care of this child without Levi.

"There there, you can cry on Aunt Hanji's shoulder, and I know I'm right I always am," I decided to let 'Aunt Hanji' slide because of the state I was in, and even though I thought I felt that she was raising her fists in the air and whispering a 'Yes!', I still hugged her.

"I l-love Levi too much," I said in Hanji's jacket, getting it soaked, "I wish he was here right now so that I could tell him everything that has happened and that I am so sorry."

Hanji grabbed my shoulders and said, "If you want, I can make him come right now. You'll just have to wait for me here because he won't even answer his phone."

"I...I don't want to disturb him," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be right back!" Hanji skipped away and ran outside like a crazy person before I could even open my mouth.

Well, what else can I do but wait? I decided to go into the kitchen and prepare some tea.In the process of doing so I cried again, damn these emotions, making me cry for little things. Only ten minutes later did Hanji arrive, they had a wild smile really pink cheeks, sweat was running down their forehead.

"Erennn, I brought your prince," they pulled someone behind them and at first I didn't recognize who it was.

It just seemed like a heap of a black hoodie and sweatpants and his hair was a mess, he hadn't cut it in a while. But even so, I ran up to him and put my face on his shoulder.

"You were crying," I looked up with my red eyes and tinted face, I nodded. Now looking up close he did loose weight, his cheekbones showed more, his silver eyes looked tired and the circles under his eyes had clearly darkened.

"I'm sorry Levi," Tears were daring to come again, but I want's going to get emotional again.

"You shouldn't be, I'm the one who should be sorry," he placed a hand on my face, "How could I leave a brat with my child alone," he smirked.

"Did Hanji tell you?" He nodded and out of his pocket he took out a picture of the ultrasound.

"We'll name him or her whatever you want," I smiled.

Hanji jumped in, "Oh yeah. It's a girl."

"Instead of leaving one of us to name her, let's both find a name we both like," he suggested.

"I also know about your," he coughed, "friendship with Marco. And I have to admit, it does bother me a little, but I can't stop you from having friends."

"Don't worry he's a good guy, he understands everything I tell him," I grinned, reassuring him.

"Okay, but if he does one bad move," he wraps his tail around my waist, pulling me closer to him, "and he's dead. Understood?"

I gulped, his eyes had a dark look, and to be honest I was terrified of him like when we first met, "O-okay," I pushed him gently away, "but don't talk like that, you're freaking me out."

Levi rolled his eyes in response, "But seriously, if he dare hurt you and my kid in any way he's done for."

"Understood."

"Good, now shall we look for a place to live?" his eyes showed hope.

Just to tease him, I acted like I thought about it for a whole minute until he sighed, "Hmm, okay. I still have the boxes with our things, I couldn't throw them away as much as I told myself back then....But what happened to the furniture, it was really nice and not cheap, you know?"

"I left it at Erwin's house, he said he could take care of it for a while, do it's still in good condition."

"Alright, let's go."

Finally, everything was going the way that I wanted it to.

**a/n: four days in a row!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eren's P.O.V.**

 

Pink, that's the color the room was. The base color was pink, the walls had painted flowers and vines going around the room like a real plant, Levi tried to help, but he failed. The crib, it was built by Levi, and he painted it white, I added chicks, bunnies, and sheep on the edge of it for decoration. Armin bought a small mobile with a cow, a moon, stars, and a sheep that played a little tune when turned on. There was also a rocking chair, courtesy of Erwin, and there was also a corner with beanbags and pillows. Levi also made a drawer for diapers, clothes, and supplies, it was white too, I added farm animals to that one. The ceiling was painted to look like daytime, there was clouds and sheep were jumping on them. There was a rug with pastel colors on the floor next to the crib and there was all kinds of toys around for babies and toddlers, keeping in mind that the baby was going to grow faster than normal. I only had one thing to say about it, it was gorgeous. I had almost cried the first time I saw it.

But beside the room, everything was a pain, I was officially in my fourth month of pregnancy. Since Levi and I started living together again, he rarely let's me walk around and walk or whenever I want to get it myself he is always behind me. I never knew he was this protective, at first it was cute, but now I need him to calm down and believe me that I am fine enough to walk by myself and go to the store. My belly is getting bigger so I wear bigger sweaters so that I could go outside without people staring. Thankfully, Marco was also able excuse me from any fighting that is came up.

After finally finishing everything up in the baby's room, we were taking a break and we decided that we would start by going to the movies. I loved the movie theater, I had only gone once when I had stayed here the first week. We decided we were going to watch and action movie, I liked it, but maybe it was a little too violent for me. When the movie was about halfway through, Levi reached for some popcorn, but I had seized the box and eaten them all. Near the end, he reached to grab some chocolate covered raisins, he struggled grabbing the last four that were left, the rest also being eaten by me.

Yes, eating like this and barely doing any exercise, I was getting pretty chubby. My six (eight) pack was long gone, and my cheeks have become fuller. My skin also became much softer, and it was so nice, I loved it, I guess Levi did too. Oh and the baby has started to kick and move, sometimes it got irritating, but most of the time I was happy. The first time it happened was when we were at the cafe, I was so surprised and didn't know what it was I was like 'Was that the food or the baby?' Levi never stops putting his hand over my to feel when the baby is moving. We decided that we were going to name her Amber or Alice. Sometimes Levi goes down and presses his face against my tummy and starts talking to her, I can feel her squirm when he starts speaking. 

The day after the movies, I tried cooking again and I did it successfully...on the third try. The first time by the end Armin and I finished, his was a perfect meatloaf and mine...I don't even know what the hell that was supposed to be. The second time we tried making lasagna, Armin was, yet again, impeccable, mine....looked like something out of this world,and not in a good way. The third time we baked, I aced that one and I gotta say, I am pretty good at cake decorating, maybe better than Armin. We presented our art to Levi and Erwin. Erwin ate everything Armin cooked, Levi chose just to eat the cake.

The next day, we decided to go eat somewhere in the morning, Levi suggested it and he kept on insisting, so I finally agreed, after eating and going grocery shopping, and Levi telling me that I needed a haircut we returned to our house. When I opened the door I nearly had a heart attack with Hanji jumping at me and let the loud sound of a blowout noisemaker ring in my ear. It took me a moment to realize that they had done a surprise party, a baby shower. I kind of wished Sasha, Connie, and Christa were here, but it was fun. here was two cakes, one that they had all tried making themselves, and another one that they decided to go buy. I was surprised that Petra appeared, and she said she was very happy for us and she would love to babysit our little girl. It was fantastic, though by the end after cleanup I was just ready to jump into bed.

Sometime later in the week, I was going out to get something to eat, Levi trusted me enough to go alone this time, so I went. On my way back a couple of demons, I thought I recognized them from somewhere but I couldn't remember, found me, they threatened me, but Levi had decided to go out and found me. He helped me, and beat all of them up and told them that he doesn't want them to appear around here again. I'm not sure if they listened because the next day Levi and I were driving to the store, I could swear that is was them in the car who ran into us, and I'm so sure of that because I was on the side of the impact. Hanji had to do surgery, but it wasn't only because of my injuries.

 Now I am sitting on the bed of Hanji's house, crying. This time it wasn't me exaggerating, Levi wasn't crying, but he was clearly agitated and distracted, he hasn't taken his morning shower yet. Hanji offered some tea and I declined, she offered some pistachio ice cream and I told her there was no need in me craving it anymore. Armin and Erwin came to try to cheer me up, it didn't work. All of Levi's friends also came, even Ellie. Marco and Petra didn't come though, but I didn't care because I only wanted to be alone right now. Levi locked the beautiful room and left, he came to see me later that night and I realized that there was spots of blood on his neck. The blood wasn't his. I questioned him but all he answered was that he was going to find the one who started this. He also told me we could try again, but right now I was in pain and I didn't want to discuss this. Hanji had actually become serious in that time period, unable to make anything funny, they said they were very sorry. In the end we chose the name Amber, the funeral was going to be next week.

 

**a/n: ...........credits to this idea goes to my best friend Angela. Hunt her not me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Levi's P.O.V.**

I am standing outside, with an umbrella on my hand to protect me from the April showers. I find the sound of the droplets hitting the wet cloth soothing. I know I probably look like a loser standing on the front steps of the white porch that welcomes me into the clean house, but I don't want to go inside. There ware two reasons behind it; the first is that I know that Marco is inside, probably gossiping with Eren on the couch while the two angels are chatting on the couch, which brings me to the second reason. I don't want to go inside because Eren is there. It makes me mad, that I can't make him smile easily, that his laughter rarely rings in my ears anymore, that he mostly stays inside and only leaves to visit his friends. It angers me that I can't bring him that same happiness as before, that it isn't me who I'm seeing through the window, talking with Eren freely and watching him smile and laugh, it's that stupid Marco. I hate Marco so much, I feel that it's him who planned the great accident that happened with Eren. I gathered enough evidence, but Eren refused to believe me. Our arguments became so bad, that I can't blame the freckled angel for anything anymore. 

As I stand there silently pondering to myself, the door opens and a voice calls me in, it's Marco, "Levi! What are you doing out here in the cold and rain? This is your house, there is no need to wait till somebody opens the door for you."

I rolled my eyes as i slowly walked inside the house, wiping my feet and hanging the umbrella upside down to let it dry. I look towards the couch where Eren is sitting and he has his back turned towards me.

"Hey, Eren," I mutter as I walk into the kitchen, starting my search for food.

"Hello, Levi," there is a pause and I hear whispering between the two men before Eren speaks up again, "I baked cupcakes for you, they're on the table," Eren baked?

I curiously go through the opening tat leads to the dining room and find the cupcake stand filled with the nicely decorated pastries. I'm surprised Eren baked something, he has barely done anything these past two months. I grab a red velvet one and take a bite, "It's really good," a bit too sweet for my taste, but if it's made by Eren, it's delicious. 

I hear soft whispering, being responded by a harsher one, probably Eren, and they both are arguing in their soft tone. I raise my eyebrow towards them and they clear their throats, I walk into the kitchen to throw the paper wrapper away. That is when I feel a taller presence behind me and tanned arms wrap around my waist. I am slightly surprised at the sudden affection Eren is giving me when he kisses my cheek, "How was your day today, Levi?"

"It was okay, the usual. I helped Erwin at his restaurant and then stopped by at Ellie's flower shop," his grip tightened around me and his face was cuddling my neck.

Eren turned me around and kissed me on the forehead, "I would take a shower with you, but I already took one, so I'll wait for you in the room, okay?"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, noticing a towel and a pair of pants were neatly folded, waiting for me. I turned on the water let the warmth run through. As I reached for shampoo, I realized Eren organized everything and bought a whole new set shampoo, conditioner, body wash, etc. In the middle of my shower, I heard Eren yelp, after a few moments I heard the front door open and close, which meant that Marco left already. I got out of the bathroom and entered the room next to it, drying my hair, "Oi, Eren. Are you okay? I heard you-" I stood completely still, taking in the whole picture that stood before me.

In front of me, was Eren on the bed, blushing and starting to breathe heavily. He had kitty ears and a tail...a tail plug.  **(a/n: did I say I was gonna add smut?)** The part that I was mostly confused on is that his wrists were strongly tied to the bed with black satin ribbon that matched with the black ears and tail. There was also a red ribbon tied around his neck, making a nice little bow on the back. His ass was all the way up and his face stuffed on the pillow, a piece of cloth covering his eyes.

"Levi..." he whined upon hearing my voice. I growled as I walked towards the bed.

"Eren, you couldn't possibly do this all yourself," I climbed onto the bed, running my hand down his back, "That means somebody saw you like this...was it Marco?"

I bit his neck softly as he moaned, "S-so what?"

"Only I am allowed to see you like this, nobody is allowed to see your exposed body, especially Marco. You know how I feel about him," I sucked on his neck gently.

"I-i'm sorry Levi. I just wanted to do something nice to you," he squirmed under my touch.

"Do you know, ho you made me feel these last months?" I licked his ear as he shook his head.

"You made me frustrated," I pulled out the tail swiftly and he yelled out.

I kissed his shoulders softly, and trailed them down as I teased his hole with my fingers. I inserted two, then I put in three. He made whimpering noises indicating that it hurt, but I didn't care, and I showed him that by entering a fourth one. He moaned loudly as I curled and uncurled my fingers, his ass pushing back onto my my hand as I pushed in and out.

"Eager, are me?" he nodded quickly in response.

"Please, Levi. I want you, I need you. Please," his voice soft and pleading.

I took my fingers out quickly, which caused him to gasp, and I positioned my now leaking cock behind him. I leaned forward to whisper on his ear, "You know, you really sound like a little bitch right now, Eren," with those words said I slammed into him with strong force which caused him to arch his back. I moved slowly, enjoying the sight of Eren trying to get more.

"Faster, Levi, goddammit," he gritted his teeth.

"If I were you, I would ask nicely, I smirked as I went at the killing slow rate.

"Levi, will you  _please_ fuck me harder." he rammed his perfect round ass onto me.

"Watch your language, brat," I went a little faster, but I new he wanted more.

"Please," his face was in the pillow again, "just go faster Levi, you're killing me."

"See, that's all you needed to say," I moved quickly now, making Eren yell out in pleasure.

He whined as his dick was neglected, standing and dripping for attention. I had nearly forgotten that he couldn't pleasure himself due to the black ribbon around his wrists. I chuckled as he was probably in agony, needing t be touched. I grabbed touched his tip slightly, and he moved forward, looking for whatever friction there was. I grabbed it and stroked him in time with my thrusts, he was moaning loudly, not holding anything back. I felt myself tighten and I knew I was going to come soon. 

Eren was unraveling and started yelling out my name which soon became into nonsense, he was extremely close, :Levi, Levi. Please, more, more. I want more. I'm almost there. Levi, let me come," I grunted in approval and that was all he needed. He yelled loud and proud as he shot his hot load, letting it go all over the sheets as he rode out his orgasm. His muscles clenched around me and I know I wasn't going to last long either. I knew I would have to pull out but Eren yelled, "Inside of me. Come inside of me!"

Usually I wouldn't do as I was told, but this time it was different. My vision went white for each thrust that I gave, shooting out hot white cum. I then fell on top of Eren, barely being able to untie his wrists. I lay down besides him as he took of his blindfold, both of us panting heavily from the ecstasy just a few seconds prior. His soft eyes looked at me and he smiled warmly. He moved closer to me and kissed me lightly, "Up for a round two?"

Before I could say yes, the young angel was on top of me, ready for his next fuck.

**a/n: So I was like "Huh, I'm writing this story not knowing the days or the months of what I'm writing." And I decided to start making the (very) complicated calculations. Apparently, this story's setting starts in fall (I chose September) and now it is April! (Previous chapter was February) *stares blankly into space*. This is when I realized that I missed some holidays I wanted to include, for example: Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas, Thanksgiving (Yes I am in fucking USA), New Years, etc. Sooooo, if you want me to, I could make little chapter bonuses for any holiday you want (of course I will have them make sense in the time and plot of the story...if you want)**

**p.s. sorry for the bad smut again. I had to change a couple things after the incident *cough* baby dying *cough* so that's why I took a little long to update. I'm still trying to reform this 'plan'**


	23. Chapter 23

I present to you...

...

...

A thanksgiving special! (+ sneak peek into next chapter)

 

**Levi's POV**

**Cooking the dinner**

We are all trying to help Armin cook today, even Eren. But after a  _small_ (huge) accident with him trying to make the stuffing for the turkey inedible, we decided to place him in the making of dessert. As I was peeling the potatoes with Erwin, we heard a noise behind us.

"Gobble gobble," Hanji was screeching the same thing over and over again, waddling in the kitchen holding the raw turkey by the wings and playing with the poor dead thing.

"Hanji," I rubbed my temple, "leave the poor turkey alone. He's already dead goddammit," they put the bird on the tray next to Armin, "now wash your hands before you get salmonella or some shit like that," I placed the last potato on the plate, soon disappearing by Hanji's hands grabbing them ready to make real mashed potato out of them.

The prepared but I grabbed their wrists, "Please, don't use your hands, use the utensil specified for this. I don't want to taste your filthy hands while eating.

Hanji pouted, "You always take out the fun in things."

"No. I don't," I crossed my arms while Hanji shook their head saying yes.

"He's right Hanji," Erwin spoke up and I smirked proudly, "the only place he isn't boring at is in the bed. Am I right Eren?" I turned around and glared at the taller man with caterpillar eyebrows.

"Ah-Um, I don't know," Eren's cheeks tinted pink which made the other two demons laugh.

"Are you good in bed?" I accusingly looked at Erwin.

"I guess," he scratched his head looking in Armin's direction, "I don't think I should judge myself."

"Armin?" I bet I had a smudge expression on my face when I saw Armin stopping the spoon with stuffing midair looking terrified, "judging by his face...I feel sorry for him," it was Erwin's turn to glare at me.

While we were laughing Eren was confused, "Wait what? Erwin and Armin?" he kept looking beetween both of them.

"There's nothing!" Armin snapped, closing his eyes blushing furiously and shoving the meat into the turkey.

I'd say the dead animal has gone through enough already.

 

**Black Friday shopping**

**Eren's POV**

Hanji wanted to go shopping with me so bad, they wanted to so badly that she told the rest of the people (including Levi) that they couldn't come along. They woke me up at about four am (it was now about six am), why are stores open at this time for Black Friday? I was still half asleep wearing a big jacket that made me look fatter than what I already was and Hanji was pushing around the cart, which was a bad idea because I am sure that they already killed many people by running them over. Since Levi was going to go to another store, he decided to give me what was basically a fortune, which is not good because my probability of being mugged while being half asleep is very high right now. 

Next thing I knew, I had my hands on a fluffy blue blanket,  _mmm so warm...falling asleep...._

"Eren, don't sleep!" I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings and located Hanji looking through tiny clothes, "you need to find clothes!"

I walked around and started looking, "No, Eren. It's not pink. It's blue!" They turned me to the other direction.

"I know I know. Don't push me."

"Look at this!," they showed me a small outfit which was actually pretty cute, "Did you already repaint the room?"

"Yes, we kept the ceiling though, just painted the walls green," I was looking at a cute onesie that had small bear ears. 

When we finally got out of the store we walked around the mall a little, surprisingly I was pretty good at holding many bags. Hanji's face brightened and she entered a store which had the windows covered in pink stripes that said  _Victoria's Secret._ After a couple minutes she came out with a single bag which surprised me.

"You bought something?" I nodded towards the pink bag.

"Yup!" she shamelessly took out the garments that were inside to show that it was a lingerie.

"Hanji! Don't show that so easily!" I shoved the thing considered clothing back into the bag looking around to see if anybody noticed, "and I didn't know you were into such clothes that...show too much."

"Oh, yes. I wear them all the time you know?" they nodded as I stared at them dumbfounded, then they waved her hands up, "of course I would never wear something like that! What are you thinking?!"

"Then-"

"It's for you!" they cackled crazily, "don't worry, so Armin and Erwin wouldn't get jealous I got one for you little coconut friend. It will look good on him...and on you too."

I continued walking, head down and trying to get the thoughts in my head on how I would look like with it and how it would feel. As we were leaving the mall, I caught sight of Erwin and Levi, everyone was staring at them. I noticed the reason was that they were each carrying a 70" television and more bags with no struggle, they could at least play along that they are not something nonhuman. I knew I was going to go shopping next time alone or with Armin.

**Sneak Peek**

**Eren's POV**

I opened the door, only to reveal a smiling Petra.

"Hello Eren."

"Oh, hi," I stepped aside and let her in, "what brings you here?" Petra and I didn't have a good connection, but today she seemed really happy.

"Eren, I was just wondering...since you were busy and all..." I closed the door and sat on the couch next to her, "Can I be your baby's babysitter?"

"What?" She is better than Hanji would be...but why is she volunteering for this?

"I've always wanted a child of my own, and babies are so cute," she chuckled, "It's funny how I'm a someone who really wants to be a mom, but a guy beat me to it. And it's the guy who is with the person I like."

"Oh," this was awkward when she mentioned that she liked Levi.

There was a small silence, her look expectant, "Well...I guess you could. Hanji will come over a lot to check on him...because you know...he's half demon and angel."

"Okay," her smile was wide and I saw her eyes spark, Petra is a good person.

 

_**a/n: I am back! Man oh man I've been so busy. I had a whole week of break and just today I wrote. The reason is because there's a wedding coming up!!! But it's not mine lol (I'm in highschool) but I am the 'party planner' or the one who makes the decorations (handmade) so please bear with me because jeez this wedding has so many details. The wedding is like the very beginning of December and since were mexican and we party a whole two weeks expect updating in mid December, and to make up for it i'll do a Christmas special (unless you don't want to because this one was bad :P)** _


	24. Chapter 24

  **Eren's POV**

In my arms was a small baby boy. Just five minutes ago it was screaming and wailing while I tried to calm him down.

"Shh it's okay Tobin, it's okay. Daddy's here," I said it over fifty times bouncing him gently on my arms until his cries quieted down.

I stroked his small, soft, dark brown hair as his bright grey eyes stared at mine with curiosity. I could only stare back, thinking how much he actually looked like Levi. Inside I was screaming of happiness. This was Levi's and my child, _our_ child, and all the pain I went through was worth it. I agree that I almost killed Levi with my mood swings and my tantrums when I didn't get what I craved, but he always got what I wanted. When Tobin was born, since I'm not a girl, I had a C-section, but the contractions still felt the same. Hanji was surprised how my body, thanks to not being human, was able to somehow able to create the female parts to protect the baby in its natural growth. It was also pretty funny how even though Levi kept a straight face throughout the whole procedure, it was obvious that he was about to faint when Hanji asked him if he wanted to cut the cord.

All that was just two weeks ago. Now, Tobin looks like a one month baby, which is normal for angels and demons since we age faster in to adulthood. As I am sitting on the couch, feeding Tobin from a small bottle filled with milk formula, I hear a knock at the door. I stand up and open the door, only to reveal a smiling Petra.

"Hello Eren."

"Oh, hi," I stepped aside and let her in, "what brings you here?" Petra and I didn't have a good connection, but today she seemed really happy.

"Eren, I was just wondering...since you were busy and all..." I closed the door and sat on the couch next to her, "Can I be your baby's babysitter?"

"What?" She is better than Hanji would be...but why is she volunteering for this?

"I've always wanted a child of my own, and babies are so cute," she chuckled, "It's funny how I'm a someone who really wants to be a mom, but a guy beat me to it. And it's the guy who is with the person I like."

"Oh," this was awkward when she mentioned that she liked Levi.

There was a small silence, her look expectant, "Well...I guess you could. Hanji will come over a lot to check on him...because you know...he's half demon and angel."

"Okay," her smile was wide and I saw her eyes spark, Petra is a good person. She stood up ready to leave from her brief visit.

"Is it okay if you come by tomorrow? I have to go visit Mikasa so that she doesn't get worried," I hadn't seen any of my friends in the Heavenly Realm for a while now, except Armin who is always hanging out around Erwin for some reason.

"Sure, but-" she stopped for a second, hesitating, "did you you really think it was a good idea to erase their memories? Maybe you should at least tell Mikasa about what is going on."

Petra was right, I needed to tell my friends sooner or later that I was with a demon and that we had a child, but I wouldn't know how to being it up. Plus, it kind of hurt talking about it because when I had last told them, it was when I was pregnant with Amber and I had broken off my relationship with Levi. Somehow, I feel that everything is going to go wrong again if they were to know who I was with and that technically this would be my second child.

"I think I'll tell them when I'm ready and when things get a bit easier. Levi says that there seems to be someone following us and it is connected to the time when he first found me in the alley injured," I looked down, trying to find a way to change the subject.

But before I looked down, I saw Petra's face, and there was a mixture of shock and fear, but that quickly disappeared with a smile, "It's fine, you do need to take your time. I'll be here tomorrow. Text me later today what time I should arrive, if you don't get my number from Levi, visit the flower shop."

"The flower shop?"

Petra blushed slightly in embarrassment, "The one where you saw me kiss Levi. He told me you watched that."

"Ah, yes," I looked away trying to forget that scene.

"Well, I'm leaving now. I have to help Ellie with some things," she took a glance at Tobin, "Congratulations again. He really has Levi's eyes," with that she turned and closed the door behind her.

I sat down on the couch again, Tobin had fallen asleep by now. I saw by phone light up on the table and it vibrated once, meaning it was a text message. Was it Levi? I reached for the phone ready to text him something sweet until I realized that it wasn't him. There was one sentence, but I felt guilty after seeing it. We hadn't talked since he helped me get things together with Levi again, which means more than seven months. Levi still doesn't like him, so I've avoided him a little bit, though I was quite surprised that the first thing he didn't ask for was my health and location, which is basically how he starts off every single conversation we had.

The text said, "You haven't updated on what has been going on lately, I was informed that you have a child now?"

I responded with something short, since I had a baby in one hand, "Mbe we can go to Cafe tom. Sorry, Marco."

**a/n: I am ALIVE. Man do I miss writing, I'm so glad that stress from the wedding has gone away. Also, I'm looking for a cowriter, someone who can help me edit and write. I have Ideas for not only this story but other stories and most of them are laid out, so if you were my cowriter you could get a pretty big sneak peek on things *wink wink* but I will also take suggestions in plot change from my cowriter, because I would care about what my cowriter would think about too. I also find it fun writing with someone else, I hate being alone ;-; So if you're interested just comment and I'll give details in what I'm planning to do to choose a cowriter! Please don't be shy I'm not the type of person who is super strict about writing and if I like more than one person, then I will choose more :) Also, Christmas Special?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a character info chapter. Just to recognize age and what they do? Also some history on both angels and demons because I have no idea how I would add that in a chapter.

I present to you...

 

Christmas Special

+

New Years Special

 

Merry Christmas

**Eren's POV**

I wan't sure if this was going to be a good idea, especially since Tobin was aching to move around and starting to whine. We sat in complete and utter silence, in the dark, with a couple of candles giving off light on the table and the Christmas tree giving off it's own light. I could feel Hanji jumping slightly in excitement with Petra trying to calm her down. Miche was in between Eld and Gunther, while Oulo was standing behind Petra. Ellie was sitting on a chair in the corner, which looked creepy in the dark.  **  
**

I heard Miche inhale and breathe our, whispering, "He's close."

And everyone ran away, even Ellie who was being helped by Miche. I saw Hanji run inside the closet. Oulo following Petra to the bathroom like a lost puppy.

Erwin grabbed Armin's arm and started pulling him to one of the rooms, "Not that room, Erwin."

Erwin quickly left it and closed to room sighing, "I did it again," with a scarred Armin tracking behind. 

I couldn't really hide since Tobin was with me and he would start wailing if we went somewhere stuffy, so we decided I was going to act normal.

I heard a click at the door and the last couple shuffles of people hiding.

"Eren," Levi was surprised I was waiting at the door for him, even though the real reason was that I squeezed Eld and Guther in the closet with Hanji.

"Levi," I kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"How's my little boy doing?" he reached for Tobin and tickled him lightly as the baby boy squirmed at the strange ticklish feeling. 

"I have something to tell you, Levi," I stood up straight as he took of his shoes.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant again," he said it jokingly but I could see the panic in his eyes.

"No," I squirmed, nervous that the people we're starting to shift, preparing themselves and I hoped and prayed that Levi couldn't hear them.

"I- We have to say..." Levi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!" Everyone jumped out, Hanji being the loudest and pushing Eld and Gunther out of the way. Ellie didn't jump out, she just walked out from the kitchen. Erwin had somehow gotten Armin up to his shoulders in such silence that I believed was impossible. Tobin freaked out for a second but continued to suck on his thumb.

I think that was the first time Levi had a heart attack.

 

New Year's Eve

**Levi's POV**

Everyone was joining together, preparing for the countdown. I picked up Tobin who was on his tummy playing with some toys so that he wouldn't get trampled on. We all waited expectantly, ready to start doing something that we learned to do when we were younger. I looked around, trying to find Eren, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in the bathroom, and I was slightly disappointed because I don't usually do cheesy stuff, but I was prepared to tell him how much I loved him. I then heard Hanji scream at the top of her lungs.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Are you ready, Tobin?" I bounced him slightly in my arms as he looked around confused.

"Seven! Six! Five! Four!"

I looked around again, to see if Eren was in sight.

"Three! Two!"

"I love you Levi," I heard Eren whisper behind me as he turned me around.

"One!"

"I love you too, brat," I smirked as I pulled him close.

"Happy New Years!!" Everyone yelled, except me and Eren, because I was too busy kissing him.

I heard Armin whisper, "Please, have mercy," but then he was pulled into a kiss by Erwin, when I had finished with Eren we both looked at Armin in time for him to push Erwin away.

"Wha- What the hell?!" We all stared at Erwin's look of defeat as Armin rejected him, but not even I looked through the coconut's next actions.

"Fucking hell," the kid swears? He grabbed Erwin and awkwardly tried to start a kiss, Erwin ended up carrying him. After their long kiss and clapping and hugging I was still thinking of all the jokes and teasing I've done in the past.

I never actually knew Erwin was gay.

**a/n: Okay, I know, I'm late, I sincerely apologize. This winter break wasn't really a break it was more like "Clean the house your aunt decided to surprise visit!" type of break. And since my parent's have to sleep in our room (we don't have a guest room available at the moment T-T) I wouldn't like them to see me write a gay fanfiction. But anywayzzz, at least I updated....right?? I'm still looking for a cowriter. Just....seriously, I'm not picky, I'm not a good writer, you'd probably be better than me, I'd give you credit like literally I'd put "written by Doors & ____" or if you want to email me just say so ad I'll post my email (no spam...plz) and just write something like "Hey Doors, I wanna write with you some of the stories you wanted to write." That's all you will have to write. Soooo....I hope you had a good Christmas/** **Hanukkah, or mbe you didn't do anything at all. And a good New Years. What's your New Years resolution? Mine's to actually try to skate and eat less chocolate T-T (probs won't do that one)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Eren's POV**

 

"Is that all you have to say?" her dark eyes staring into mine, "You've disappeared for more than six months only coming to mark your star, not caring about your friends, making us think you were dead?"

"You don't understand-" I was interrupted, getting another red mark on my cheek when her hand flew by.

"What part do you believe I don't understand, Eren? You say you're enjoying Earth? You smell horribly like a demon! You could've at least come and visited. The only person I see you with is Armin, but he wouldn't say anything about your whereabouts, saying I should ask you. And I get your lousy answer 'I'm enjoying Earth, I haven't done anything in more than five hundred years besides killing.' Well that's your job, Eren! To kill, kill the enemy!"

"Guys, help me out here," I looked behind, where my previous friends were standing.

"Sorry man, but Mikasa's right," Connie shrugged, "We don't hang out anymore. When we first saw you enter, you looked happy, as if you've found a new family."

I winced, it was true. I found Levi, his friends have helped me, I have a son now, "Guys, there's just so much going on right now-"

"So much that you don't have time to see us?" Mikasa snapped, "You're different, you're not Eren. Sure, you look like him, but you don't act like him, you don't smell like him, you're always drinking that stuff Moblit made to hide your  _wings._ Eren, your  _wings_ are your  _pride_ , it's what makes you an  _angel._ "

"What do you mean? I am Eren, I still have that faint scent of an angel don't I?!" I was starting to get frustrated.

"You do, but it's.....strange," now Christa was speaking, "Yes, that disgusting demon's smell overpowers it, but...you smell like..." she got closer and sniffed, just like Miche, "like a nursery...you also seem more distant."

"Eren, please...tell us what you're doing....don't leave us....don't leave  _me_ ," I could hear it, the small hint of begging in Mikasa's voice, the small pleading to make me join them again and let it be like old times. Where we would fly around and make fun of others. We would laugh and smile, celebrating anything good that happened. It was all calling me back, more like luring me. All those good times in the past, they could happen again, it would all be the same.

"I....." what do I say? "Guys, you are my original family....and I miss you so, so much," I want to be with them..but my love...my  _son..._ "Mikasa, I do love our old memories, and I would love even more to make new ones, but right now, the thing I love the most is down there," I pointed down, "the thing I cherish more than our memories and any friend or girlfriend I've had, more than my pride for being an angel is in Earth, waiting for me. They are my everything."

"What is that....the thing you cherish the most...or is it a person?" Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Mikasa...just worry about your own future right now...okay?" I was about to say 'my son' right in front of everybody, in front of  _Mikasa._

Mikasa dropped down to her knees, looking down and the transparent floor. Her aura giving off defeat as I walked past her.

As I walked I remembered that Hanji needed to do something with Tobin to learn more about hybrids, so I quickly thought of the people I could trust more and I gently pulled Christa and Conny to follow me, and luckily they read my sign and they did. When we entered the Earth realm, we knew we were out of eashot.

"What do you want, Eren," I knew Connie was pissed, but I needed his help in this and probably in the future too.

"I need you guys to help me with something," I tried to start.

"Eren, if it is to keep you away from Mikasa and to distract her, we can't do that. We agree with her. You need to tell us what's going on," Christa looked guilty.

"And I am, but you need to keep it to yourself. This is like a death secret...well it's not like, it is. I would make you do a vow in the Queen's name, but I guess you will need to tell the other's at some point."

Connie and Christa looked at each other hesitantly, "If it's such a bad secret, why not keep it to your self instead of risking our lives?"

"Because since you are my closest friends and like my family, which everyone knows, your life is already in danger by default," they looked at me in fear, but then determination which let me continue, "there's a cafe-"

"Cafe?" I forgot they didn't know what that was.

"I'll just walk you there," I sighed and took them where I was to meet Marco, "go inside, and you'll see Archangel Marco," they looked exciting in meeting someone with high-rank, "just sit tight with him, I'll text him that you're with me, okay?" They nodded and basically ran inside as I texted Marco.

I then asked for a taxi to the apartment where I lived, nervous on how I was going to explain to them everything. When the taxi stopped I told him to wait a little. I entered and thanked Petra, she just smiled sweetly as we walked together until we were outside, going our own ways. Before I knew it, I was back at he Cafe.

"Hello, Eren," Marco looked at me, a little amused that I brought company, "I'm assuming that's him?"

Connie and Christa looked back, a little surprised, but I wasn't going to say anything to them yet, "Hey, Marco. I'm sorry that we didn't talk for a while. It was a little hard to get around and I was a little paranoid because of what happened last time...but at least you should've visited, you never  need to ask."

I noticed he was mad, because his icy look soon turned warm, "Yes, I understand. But please, refrain from not checking in with me again," what was that glint in his eyes? And did he say checking in? Now thinking about it...in the text..... "And you brought friends," he cast a glance at Christa and Connie who were even more confused.

"Yes, Hanji planned for some experiments that involved getting in the Heavenly realm and I didn't want to really bother you anymore...I'm like a heavy weight," I looked down in embarrassment.

"Eren, I told you before and I will tell you now, I will help you with anything," he smiled kindly, "but since you brought them, I guess you will have to tell them everything now."

I nodded and he continued, "I have some extra information regarding Levi after they leave....I understand you want to tell them everything, but this is.....a family matter."

"We're his family," Connie crossed his arms.

"I mean his real family," Marco smirked, I knew he anticipated  my friends' reaction to everything, "Now let's look at the little bundle. What did you guys name him? It's a him, right? I heard you named him right in the moment. I can't believe it's been a month, he looks like a three month baby, that's good," he smiled excitedly and reached his arms out to the baby carrier, taking out the small bundle wearing a blue bear onsie.

"Um, Christa and Connie. I guess I should start explaining," that got their attention, "I want you guys to meet Tobin...my son."

 

**a/n:** **I decided to update before winter break ended. Ugh I don't want to go to school, but I have to. I am having exams soon so I have no Idea when I will update, but I'm guessing you guys are used to me not updating soon ^^;;; Anyways, I am still looking for someone to join me in writing so.......Okay. I'll just leave now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Eren's POV**

 

Connie and Christa asked permission to take Tobin to the park on the stroller. I told them they could with the condition that they are not seen by anyone or that they at least have an answer in mind if somebody questions what they were doing. I could totally tell that Connie was really interested in what Marco needed to tell me, but Christa managed to give us some privacy. When they had already left I realized I forgot to give them Tobin's blue fluffy blanket and I cursed silently to myelf hoping he wouldn't get a cold. After a few moments of silence after my two friends left with my kid, I saw Marco rummaging through his bag to bring up a folder.

"I remember you telling me that you wanted me to research on Levi's background a while ago," Marco flipped through the couple of pages he had neatly organized.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that anymore. That was just when Levi and I were separated for a while," I coughed, "I didn't really trust him at the moment and I wanted to know who he really was. He isn't a bad man though, I know that. And he doesn't really speak about his parents either, but I guess I understand, Hanji talked to me once about his uncle but it was just in one sentence. I'm just assuming that the only real family he had were Isabel and Farlan."

"Well, you are right in one way, Levi was never really close to his family you could say," I paused for a moment, "His uncle kept Levi to stay a demon."

"Yeah, that's the only thing Hanji told me."

"So, do you know who the uncle is?" I shook my head and he sighed in response, "Well, the uncle's name is Kenny Ackerman, brother of Kuchel Ackerman. Kuchel was Levi's mother."

"Are you saying Levi is an Ackerman?"

"Yes, it's no secret that the Ackerman is a family that has incredible strength, like your sister, Mikasa."

"I knew she was an Ackerman, but...not Levi...are you saying Levi might be Mikasa's cousin? Am I dating my sister's cousin? Wait if she's my sister, doesn't it mean Levi is _my_ cousin too??" Irrational questions started running through my mind as quickly as I was saying them.

"Woah, calm down. I never said they were cousins. It's only known that Kenny had one sister, which was clearly Kuchel. And Kuchel was _not_ Mikasa's mom. So don't start freaking out. Plus, Mikasa's just your adoptive sister."

"Well....I guess," I laughed nervously at my stupidity.

"But Eren, seriously speaking, you need to know about Kuchel."

"What is it?" I sat up straight, now extremely curious to know about Levi. I know that it's probably not the best thing to look into Levi's family and past without him knowing, especially since he seems very uncomfortable with it.

"She was a prostitute, in human form and when she was a demon, and she had multiple clients, but they didn't choose her, she chose them," He paused to make it not sound bad, "she was...unique you could say, well-known in her 'profession' she was for the ones who could afford her. It was surprising she decided to keep her only son, but sadly she died during the times of the Black Plague. Demons and angels are strong and immortal, but power has it's limits."

"And what does Levi's mom being a prostitute have to do with him? I still love him," I crossed my arms after taking a sip of my coffee.

"His father is unknown."

"And?"

"Eren, if only demons with a Throne rank and above were able to buy her..." he shifted in his seat, leaning closer, "the place where she worked,  _Samael was always there."_

"Samael?" Marco covered my mouth and looked around, I put up my hands and try to say that I didn't know anything.

"Eren, you really needed to pay attention to your history class, the  _King_ goddammit," He rolled his eyes as he slowly put his hands around his cup.

"The king, but we have our queen Juno, and Gaia is here so..." I tried to think back to the many years ago where I learned about the history of the realms, "wait...Levi is the heir to-"

"I don't know. But the chances are pretty high, especially to have so much power. He and Mikasa should be about the same strength, but last time he almost killed her like a fly," I flinched at the memory on erasing my friends' memories.

"Yes, but Samael has no children," I had to defend Levi in every way possible.

"Correction, he has no  _known_ children. Levi could be his only son."

"How many children does Gaia and Juno have?"  _Yes, change the subject._

"Juno has four children, I think three are Seraphim and one stayed as a Cherub. Gaia...well.....basically all humans you can say," he sighed, "You aren't going to change the subject on me. You know what this means."

"But, you said you were going to help me. Plus, I love Levi and we have a son you can't hurt a family like that," I won't let anything happen to my family.

"Eren, I am helping you, you are just getting yourself more in trouble. Romantic relationship with same sex, corruption, even for me to get off the hook with and I'm an Archangel. WIll be completely pardoned if you are a Power, which you are not. Romantic relationship with a demon. Death sentence, unless you're a Domination, which you aren't that either. Having a child with a demon, Death sentence, unless you're one of Juno's children, but I think even she would kill them for that. Now, being with the possible  _prince_ of Hell? I think Juno will make sure to make you suffer more than enough before killing you herself."

"But-"

"No Eren. What has our goal always been?"

"Get rid of demons."

"And what do we have to do?"

"Kill Samael," I huffed, "But there is no way we could do that! He's basically a god. The only person how can defeat him is Juno or Gaia, but she isn't in this war so his parents, but his parents are dead so can't do that either."

"But what if Juno were to get rid of Samael?"

"Well, chaos. Maybe some demons will be pardoned since heaven forgives?"

"No."

"Then what?" 

"Levi can go to the throne, and trust me he will  _not_ be pardoned even if he is cleansed of his sins."

"You will not kill Levi," I was getting mad at Marco now.

"Eren, we have to get rid of  _all_ risks. I may be your friend, but I am still loyal to Juno's goal," He looked at me seriously which made me more annoyed.

"All risks? Levi is not a risk. If he were to rise to the throne he will probably try to make Hell a better place. You don't know how much he talks about how he wished Hell was different."

"Say Levi does become evil. Bam! He's dead is it the end of the story?" He smirked at me.

"Yes, but that is not how it is going to happen."

"No, it isn't. Because now  _Levi_ has a heir to the throne, and no it isn't you." He looked down at the fluffy blue blanket on my lap.

" _Don't you dare,"_ I slammed my fist on the table and stood up, pointing a finger at him and I knew I had caught people's attention but I didn't care, "I love Levi and If you were to kill him I would be  _devastated_ and  _furious._ But if you  _ever_ lay a finger  _on my son_ to hurt him in  _any_ way. I will personally go  _kill you myself!_ You will not  _in any case_ take him away from me. Tobin is  _my_ son. Understood!?" Everyone in the cafe stared at me silently, and I heard some whispering trying to figure out what was going on.

"Eren, I think Levi has changed you quite a bit. Hasn't he? That isn't a way to talk to your superior," he seemed unfazed at the lecture I had just given.

"Um, excuse me," the person that was supposed to be in front of the counter was now besides me. She flinched when I turned my glare to her, "If you guys are going to fight, can you please take it outside?" She was very cautious and quiet in saying this.

"There isn't any fighting to be done, just a warning," I turned back to Marco before leaving, "If I  _ever_ see you near my family or try to hurt them, especially with Tobin, I will not be happy."

"Meaning you'll just be mad if I visited?" Was he seriously keeping up his attitude?

"No it means I will make sure you suffer more than enough before I kill you."

 

**a/n: I totally missed Valentine's Day. When I thought about making the special I was like "Whoops, too late." But here's the update. Now, I've realized I mentioned Marco was an Archangel a couple times and then I'm adding onto the list so I'm just like "Maybe I should make a hierarchy" which is why I was thinking on making a chapter on who da hell Juno, Samael, and Gaia and all this Archangel and Throne thing is but.....I dunno I feel like you guys wouldn't care so...I'm still writing a chapter about it XD**

**Still looking for a cowriterrrrrrrrrr :))))) email at volunteerdoors46@gmail.com plzzzzzzzzzz**

**love ya'll byeeeeeee**


	28. Character Profile

The time period is like....not 2018....its after 2018.....its a magical world....that's all I'm saying

**Eren Yeager**

**Age:** 200 years old

**Gender:** Male

**Likes:** Chocolate, waffles, humans, friends, Levi, Tobin, babies, pistachio ice cream, fav color sky blue, art, interior design, the human world, reading, romantic stuff, anything edible basically

**Dislikes:** Broccoli, Mikasa being a mom, being underestimated, being told what to do (unless it's Levi ;)), being ignored, being teased, lying, smell of windex (he prefers pine sol), Marco (at the moment)

**Relations:** Karla (mom, dead) Grisha (dad, Unknown), Mikasa (adoptive sister), Levi (lover), Tobin (son), Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Christa, Connie, Marco (former friend), Jean (former lover), Sasha, Ellie

**History:** His mom died when he was younger when war with demons became intense, his father left them not long after Mikasa was accepted in the family, though she is not the reason he left. He was just a bitch. He and Mikasa thought for a while that they were going to be together, especially with all the teasing from their friends. But then Eren came out gay and they started thinking that even though they were not related by blood, they were still adoptive siblings. He really got into art and designing, and wished to one day be able to open an art place or design the inside of houses/stars. When his relationship with Jean started all his friends knew and decided to keep the secret until they were caught because someone had called on them. The person that placed the call is unknown, though they knew who they both were and only decided to corrupt Jean. He believes in forgiveness and doesn't wan't people to be unjust.

 

**Levi Ackerman**

**Age:** around 370 (now that's an age difference non ereri shippers. jk it's still a pretty big age gap anyways, but...who cares)

**Gender:** Male

**Likes:** Eren, kinky shit, turtles (why? idk), vanilla ice cream, his leather jacket, tattoos, fighting, making people suffer, so he's like super sadistic, fav color is white, everything to be clean, anything that says cleaning supply, reading, listening to music

**Dislikes:** annoying things (so like, everyone), clowns (they're annoying), kids (except Tobin), Hanji's crazy experiments, anything dirty, bananas, being bossed around, having to repeat himself, Marco, Jean, angels

**Relations:** Farlan (friend, dead), Isabel (friend, dead), Kenny (Uncle, unknown), Eren (lover), Tobin (son), Hanji, Erwin, Jean (former friend), Marco (never friend), Kuchel (Mom, dead), Samael (possible father), Ellie, Petra (former interest), Ellie's family

**History:** Man (possibly Samael) always visited his mother and brought him nice gifts until Kuchel died and Kenny immediatley took him away even though he asked for the man. After being trained by Kenny for a couple years, he went his own way with anger in not having a chance to become an angel. He disliked his runes and decided to cover them with tattoos which he then took a liking to.  He met Isabel and Farlan but Isabel was taken away as bait to lure him into Marco's trap, when it didn't work she was killed. Farlan joined the Angels and that is where Levi killed him in battle. Ellie's family was the one who helped him hide from Marco when they were searching for him non stop the reason being unknown, Ellie was a child. Became friends with Ellie and grew together (Well kinda caus Demons become adults a like age 7. Petra was born yayy and he realized he had feelings for her, she liked him too, but he declined saying that their relationship was not safe and that he was not always the nice man she thought to be. When he met Eren his life turned around and everything had meaning and color

 

**Marco Bodt**

**Age:** 250

**Gender:** Male

**Likes:** Power, dancing, fav color purple, sweet things, watching movies, attention

**Dislikes:** people disobeying him, stuff not being in his control, loud noises

**Relations:** Jean (??), Eren (former friend), Levi (never friend), Tobin, Armin, Mikasa, Farlan (under control, dead), Isabel (bait, dead)

**History:** It was hard, but Marco was finally able to become an Archangel. He had always liked power, he wanted it to make the people that had made fun of him in the past seem weak and useless. He gets jealous easily, and keeps a lot of secrets, but that's nothing to worry about right now

 

**Petra Ral**

**Age:** 27

**Gender:** Female

**Likes:** Levi, Tobin, Holidays, flowers that have complicated names, fav color orange, short hair, trees

**Dislikes:** Eren (conflicted feelings), Dandelions, Getting water on clothes (especially when watering plants), getting teased about being the baby by friends

**Relations:** Levi (unrqeuited love), Eren, Tobin, Ellie (Grandmother), Erwin, Hanji, Marco

**History:** She was never close to her parents. When they died, of course she was sad, but it didn't really faze her longer than a month. Ellie took care of her along with Levi who she found very handsome. She had a crush on him, like the one where school girls think their teacher is pretty hot. And she realized that he never really aged and was told he wasn't human. But she didn't care, she had just read _Twilight_ and was fascinated creating scenes of the demon and her just like the book. When Levi told her that kind of relationship was dangerous despite their feelings for each other she was not happy, but accepted it, agreeing that they could try to take the next step when she was older, but then Eren came. She hated Eren, he had taken her man! But what could she do but love their cute little son...

 

**Armin Arlet**

**Age:** 198

**Gender:** Male

**Relations:** Eren, Erwin (lover), Connie, Hanji, Sasha, Christa, Mikasa, Ellie, Petra, Marco, Jean (former friend)

 

**Hanji Zoe**

**Age:** 342

**Gender:** Demon

**Relations:** Same as everyone basically

 

**E** **rwin**

**Age:** 384

**Gender:** Male

**Relations:** Same as everyone, Armin (lover)

 

**Jean**

**Age:** 216

**Gender:** Male

 

**Mikasa**

**Age:** 220

**Gender:** Female

 

**These questions are made by me bc I'm lonely but even I myself question the things I'm writing about and I feel that if I'm questioning it readers will probably question it 10000x more**

**What the hell are stars in this?**

So basically they're kind of a portal they look small, but up close you can actually walk through them, you can't see what's on the other side and you won't know unless there's a sign

**What the hell are the rocks?**

They work exactly like stars, but instead they are rocks, and they have a rune that is unique to a single demon, because everyone is different

**How is it in Heaven?**

Basically looks like a normal sky, but acts like a normal city, but instead of buildings you have stars. Basically normal human life but with angels and stars. Not everyone is fit for fighting so they sometimes live a normal life. Who knows there might be an Ellie that also has a flower shop

**How is it in Hell?**

It's empty, filled with smoke. The rocks are aligned in rows just like a cemetery. Not many people hang around like in heaven, most people make their life in the human world since their food is basically there. Not even their king stays there all the time, though his whereabouts are always secret

**Typical angel?**

Each angel, whether a fighter or not, has an angelic sword, but the bigger your ability, the stronger the sword and the magic radiating off of it. An angel has wings, they're all white unless it is during a corruption where they turn grey when cut off. An angel cannot hide their wings unless they are given the drink which Moblit has created, which is very hard to access. They have to follow the set of rules that Juno has set up, if you break the rules your ranking will be lower until you cannot be lowered no more and have to be corrupted. They live in stars and unlike hell, they cannot mark their star with a rune, if they leave it unoccupied for a certain amount of time, someone else can actually inhabit that star. An angel't diet is like a human's. They are able to eat, digest, and live off of human food, though thry have their own meal. Nebula that has been out there for a while dense enough to become edible (that actually does happen....but it never becomes edible this is fictional, c'mon). Angels tend to be on the calmer side, they like to socilie, but not to the point where it gets wild and they are usually kind to people and very helpful.

**Typical demon?**

A tail and horns grow over time, fully developed when they are adults (7 human years), demons are able to shape shift only to change their appearance....no they cannot turn into a lamp. Their body is filled with runes from when they became fully demons, when one gets all their runes they end up being from the torso to shoulders covering all of their chest, back, belly, and shoulders, sometimes upper arms and/or upper legs. Each rune means something different, the more runes the more powerful the demon and probably a sign to stay back, but they can cover their runes when they shape shift. Demons tend to be more violent and like the noise better, though they can also be completely emo and hate everybody. Their diet consists of human souls, which lies in one' heart (As seen in Chapter 6) and though they enjoy, eat, and are able to digest human food, they cannot live off it. Demons cannot own an angelic sword, it's like holy water, but they do have 'magic' for example, Levi can move many things with a simple hand movement, and Erwin can read minds, though he chooses not to because all he ever hears in people's minds are how big his eyebrows are. Rules don't really exist in the demon world...just do what Samael orders you to do or someone with a higher rank or they will have a punishment. The only rule I guess, which is universal, any kind of relationship between angel and demon is prohibited. Even though there isn't rules, it doesn't mean there isn't anything bad. Samael loves to punish since people are usually sent to hell for their punishments they are to work for a certain of hours each week, work means get lashes or just getting tortured for the sins done during the week :)

**Can people who have died enter heaven or hell?**

I thought about this for a while, and this is already too religious for me. Heaven and hell? That's why I say realm sometimes, because I don't want to offend anyone in case they are religious or in case they don't believe in that stuff so to answer my own question...no. People die and that's it. Rip. Hopefully you'll get a next life but there is no after death/after life. Okay I feel like I've just offended a bunch of people here....Um.... Just think of it as The human kingdom that has no knowledge that a heavenly/good kingdom exists along with a hell/bad kingdom,

**What is a corruption?**

This is like, Prolouge/Chapter 1 info. It is basically a sentence that is given to an angel. If it's not death or lowering the ranking, it is corruption, kind of like a court decision. Everyone is to attend to a corruption, it's an angel turning into a demon. For the procedure the angel has its wings cut off and put inside the circle with runes drawn on it. As it glows, the angel inside of it cannot get out of the circle or even move with the pain. Since corruptions usually happen with adults, they already need to have their tail and horns and it hurts like a bitch to make them pop out of nowhere, it is also basically taking away their angelic power and pushing in the things that a demon should have.

 

**Okay who da hell is Juno. Samael, Gaia, and all those people.**

Once Upon a Time, long long ago.....

Fuck that shit

So Elio, which is light and day, fell in love with Neoma, who is darkness and night. During this romance they conceived three children, Juno, Samael, and Gaia. Elio was known to be a tyrant king, not liked by many, including his won children. Elio killed off every other child that Neoma was to have, since all he wanted was a son who would be the heir to the throne and feared that if he had more children they would try to fight over the power. He wanted also someone to take over Neoma's place, and who else that one of his own daughters (incest was okay I guess....) but there was two and he only needed one. Gaia gave up the spot easily, and knowing that Elio was probably going to get rid of her too, Neoma hid her where she wouldn't be found. Juno and Samael came to hate each other, both having contrasting powers and thoughts, just like Neoma and Elio, but they took things to the extreme, having huge battles and destroying everything in their paths. Despite their hatred for each other, they all agreed on two things. One, they wanted to get rid of their father, Elio. Two, they wanted to give their sister Gaia the freedom she deserved, though deep down they just wanted her to pick a side. If Gaia were to choose Juno, she would win, and vise versa if she picked Samael. Even if Gaia was just a little help, they wanted her on their side for more support. Soon Elio was overthrown and executed, and Neoma, despite of loving her children, she also loved Elio, so she decided to kill herself (where am I going with this). Juno and Samael split the kingdom into two with their different ideals. Samael's became Hell, filled with demons, and Juno's became Heaven, filled with angels, that is when they decided to free Gaia, knowing that she would not be able to create the third realm....but they were wrong. Gaia was the most powerful of the three, but she did not believe in war. Gaia loved both of her siblings, and said that they both had their good and their bad things, they were equal, but Samael's was seen as the evil one, which he didn't really care about. With the multiple wars and battles, Gaia became tired, and she knew that some believed there was an in between. With her power, she was able to make the war stop for some time, by threatening them both, but then she backed down they fought again, worse than ever. During some time, Gaia was so tired and furious about this childish war that she would punish them both, once going so far that she almost killed them. After that both siblings yet again agreed on one thing, Gaia needed to get out of their way, and what else to do than get rid of her? And so they did, but Gaia was sooooo powerful, of course she was going to leave something behind, and that was the human realm, and she didn't die, but she was in a deep sleep, a sleep that she would never awake from because she'd be using all her magic to protect those who were in between, humans. Humans who held no magical power whatsoever and just wanted to forget about all those battles. And she did everything to protect them in this deep magic, making sure that whoever killed them would be punished, which is why there is corruptions and why demons are eternally punished. Soon Gaia didn't need to enforce her 'laws,' Samael and Juno simply just did it, realizing that they had basically killed their caring, loving, and powerful sister they respected her and what she left behind (except Samael caus...you know he kinda need to eat humans).

That was longer than expected.

 

**Now the hierarchy. All the names in both are the same except King/ Queen and Angel/Demon**

King/Queen --> Samael/Juno (not Gaia)

Seraphim --> Three of Juno's children (this is where Levi would be)

Cherubim -->One of Juno's children

Thrones -->Kuchel

Dominations -->Kenny

Virtues

Powers --> Erwin, Hanji, and Levi (But instead he ended up here)

Principalities

Archangels -->Marco

Angels/Demons -->Eren and Friends

 

**Anything I missed? Ask Away.**  

**Yesssss the info is here you might have read this, you might have not. But it's fine. I'm happy ya'll are reading the main story and still here with me :)**

**Intersted in cowriting? volunteerdoors46@gmail.com I'm not picky :)**


	29. Another note

Hiiiiiiiiiii.

 

 

 

 

 

I'm still alive.

 

So first of all I found a cowriter. A couple of people actually asked but I only chose one T-T. I'm a shitty person at socializing so like....sorry if this isn't you...and I didn't directly say no......

Sorry.

Go check out [Emosama6218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218)! They're a pretty nice person and yes.....I don't know what to say...

Hopefully you bear writing with me :')

 

The next thing...

 

I haven't updated this story in a while and this was originally going to be a chapter.

So I had the whole thing written but I didn't save it to Google Drive and my computer decided to die >:( This happened in like the end of April.

Then in Mid-May I started writing again buuuutttttt I was stupid enough to trust my computer and I didn't save it - -". Then exams came up :D Soooooo to compensate I will make sure to make  _better_ chapters,  _update_ more often, and hopefully I will finish this story by the end of June....if not sometime in July. But This will not go on until August. You all have been with me for a year and a half, thank you very much to  _ALL_ of you :3

 

Bai bai :3

 

(There will be an update either tonight or like at 3am...)

~Doors


	30. Chapter 30

**Levi's P.O.V**

I looked up from my book to see who made the sound of the door slamming. It was Eren with Tobin in the baby carrier and bag. Usually, it takes him a couple minutes to get both things through the door, but he swiftly went inside, fire burning in his eyes. Even Tobin was surprised at how he was being harshly moved around. 

"What's up with you?" I close my book setting it besides the table with a lamp and walk over to Eren. 

Eren looked down in anger and took out his phone, furiously texting somebody. On the top of the phone screen I read 'Petra.'  _Why would he be texting her?_

"Eren why are you texting her? You know I can take care of Tobin this whole week," I tried to make him look at me in the eye, but he was still filled with his anger.

"Don't  _ever_ let Marco come here. Understood?" He turned quickly and took Tobin out of the baby carrier and carried him around, thinking to himself.

"Did you two get into a little 'I'm-never-talking-to-you-again' kind of fight?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him, only earning a glare from him.

"Yes, and I managed to get this from him," he took out a folder with multiple papers inside it and threw it on the black coffee table, "Look at it."

I grabbed the folder from the coffee table as he placed an ice coffee next to the papers.  _What is all this?_

"Why didn't you tell me?" his glare prodding me more than ever.

"Tell you what?" I skimmed through the papers with pictures and information about me.

"Well maybe that your mother, Kuchel, was a prostitute and a Throne, who died of the Black Plague. Or maybe that your uncle was one of the most wanted persons before he was captured and killed, Kenny. Or I don't know. Maybe that you are the heir to the throne of Hell and your dad is Samael?" He paced back and forth in front of me, conflicted with his thoughts as I sat there staring at the papers that knew more about me than I did.

"Well maybe you could have told me that you were looking at information about me behind my back and even managed to do a DNA test with Hanji without me knowing it," It was my turn to glare at him, and I saw him visibly flinch and and fast wave of guilt came and went through his face.

"Did you know all of that?" He pointed at the papers.

"No. I didn't. I only knew the information about my mother and about Kenny," I looked at the picture of my mother for a long moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kenny is not a person I like to remember, and my mother....I just needed time to talk about my family to you. Plus you only asked a couple times so I didn't think you were really interested."

"Although..." I stared at a picture of Samael, it seems to have been ripped from somewhere. I was even surprised to see that somebody had managed to get a picture of Samael's real appearance since he is always changing how he looks, "...Where did Marco get this picture from?"

"It came from this," Eren pulled out a picture hidden from sight because it was behind all the papers. It was missing a piece.

The ripped part of Samael fit perfectly with the newfound picture. I stared at it with Eren, who was wide-eyed. It looked like a family photo with three people. On the right side was Samael, who was smiling next to my mother, Kuchel. In her arms was a bundle of what seemed to be a baby. The child was probably me, judging by the black hair and silver eyes.

"There was a time, not long before I was born, that Samael had a child. It was also rumored that he seemed to be in a relationship with a Throne and was probably going to make her his queen. Many were surprised and this theory was soon thrown away, thinking that Samael would only marry a Seraphim. Now I believe that theory might be true," he gulped hesitantly, "Do you remember ever seeing him?"

"When I was younger...a man would sometimes visit and I think it was in secret since he always tried to be out of sight from the public. He wold always bring something nice for my mother and me....I can't remember much. I think he stopped coming after my mother died, because that is when Kenny took me."

"Did he look like Samael?"

"Eren, I am over 360 years old. I cannot remember every person that I meet, especially from my childhood. Plus he didn't seem to care about me since Kenny took me and he seems to have done nothing about it."

I continued reading over the papers with more details as the hours passed, but I continued glancing at the picture which Eren had now taped. I then realized that it was not taken by a camera, but that it was a painting since colored pictures did not exist 350 years ago. I admired the work and tried to look for a signature, which I found none so I concluded that Samael wanted to have this done privately and didn't want anyone revealing the identity. As I continued looking through the papers I also learned that Kenny had been carrying the picture of me and Kuchel before it was taken away from him when he was executed. Samael's part of the drawing was sold to somebody which is how Marco was probably able to obtain it.  _How long has Marco actually known about my history?_

"Why are you furious at Marco?" I looked up at Eren, "He got you all this information didn't he?"

Eren sighed, "He threatened us. Tobin. I don't think he is someone to trust anymore?"

"What do you mean threatened?"

"Our job is to kill the king of Hell. If Samael dies, you take the throne," He paused for a moment, "If you die, Tobin is officially the next to rule, and me being wit you...I'm probably going to have the same fate. Marco promised me a while a go that he would never turn us in to Juno, but...that doesn't mean he is going to take matters into his own hands."

I felt hot rage course through my body, "I'll just kill him right now," I stood up and started walking towards the door. 

"No! Levi, hold on," Eren tried to stop me, though I was much more stronger than him.

I whipped around and faced him, "You're telling me to hold on? Marco threatened to kill me and my family and you just want me to sit still and wait for him?"

I could see Eren thinking and analyzing alternatives in his head, "Marco is probably gone by now. He is not going to be found easily anymore."

I sighed in frustration, "Then I am going to go look for him."

"No. Marco is really good at suddenly disappearing, we'll have to wait a few days until he leaves a clue behind of where he went."

I slumped on the couch, defeated. I felt useless, knowing that a killer after my family is around here somewhere but not being able to do something about it. As we sat there talking about what to do next with all the stuff happening, I saw Eren's phone light up with a message from Petra. Eren immediately grabbed his phone and I read the message along with him.

**_Petra:_ ** _Don't worry Eren, I'll keep Tobin safe._

So Eren had told Petra the situation with Marco. Of course he would contact Tobin's babysitter, knowing that she is the one that spends more time with Tobin besides us. I felt a slight wave of relief, Petra couldn't be harmed by an angel, being basically illegal to do so, so I know for sure that I can trust Petra with Tobin. Marco wouldn't dare to go that low to hurt a human, would he?

 

**a/n:** **I am such a liar, I am so sorry. This was crappy and I didn't post it last night. For sure there will be another chapter by Friday the latest. Hope that at least this was an OK chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Eren's POV**

I was with Levi on our way to Hanji's place. We decided to keep Tobin with Petra at home, both agreeing that Hanji's home was not the best place for a baby to be. Tobin looked like a ten month baby, he had even started to walk, but there was still no sign of Marco. Actually, that is the reason we are going with Hanji, they have gathered up a lot of information these past two months and has found quote: "some juicy information."

Hanji was excitedly waiting for us at the door, I could see them jumping slightly from excitement to show us the work that she is proud of. She ran up to us before I could even open the car door.

"So before we start with all that Marco stuff I just wanted to confirm with you guys that Tobin is growing little horns and later on he will probably have a tail like Levi/any other demon? But I also saw signs of wings that are going to grow in the x-rays that I took. Your baby is so unique it's the first of its kind!" They smiled widely and rambled on a they continued to shuffle through some papers, which made our walk to the house a lot slower than it should be.

"Hanji, not to offend but can you just tell us what you found about Marco? I can barely be apart from Tobin these days," I looked down, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"But Tobin isn't alone is he? He's with Petra," I nodded, "Plus, I think we all know that he is safer with Petra, a human, than any of us."

It was true, and it hurt to know that. Knowing that you are putting your child in danger when you are by their side to try to protect them. Marco can hurt angels, if deemed necessary, but he can't hurt Petra.

Hanji stood in front of us and started pacing while they read from their book of notes.

"Marco seems to have been stayed in the area, some friends of mine were able to confirm that they saw the freckled boy here and here. Also he seems to have more help than his little Archangel friends."

"What do you mean? That he's working with Principalities or Powers?" I was confused, It is hard to work along with someone with a higher rank. Which is why my friends find it honorable to have Marco, an Archangel, as their 'friend.'

"At first I thought of that too, but then I remembered how you mentioned that Jean and Marco were at that club together. Marco said it was just business right?" I nodded in confirmation.

"Well you haven't been in touch with Jean at all, so I decided to follow him. It was a little hard, since he was  _always_ careful that nobody was following him," they crossed their arms and smirked, "Finally I was able to follow him to his actual destination. I smelled other demons with him, but I also smelled at least  _one angel._ I overheard them talking about destroying someone, not sure who though. I thought, 'well maybe they're just doing business and Jean needs the Angels' help' you know how that happens once in a while."

"Was the angel Marco?" Levi leaned forward attentively.

"That's where I'm getting to," they smiled evilly.

"Well make this quick."

"They mentioned your name Eren, and Tobin's too. I didn't hear Levi's though. They are totally planning to do something with you guys. When he talk seemed to have finished, Marco,  _the only angel,_ called everybody, all of them being demons, away. All except for Jean. Despite almost getting caught in the process of the small group of demons leaving, I had confirmed one of my theory. Marco does have demonic connections, and seems to be  _really_ close to some of them."

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my eyebrows trying to put everything together. 

"When everyone was gone, except for those two, I was able to get a couple of these with my phone," they grabbed some folded papers and gave them to Levi, who had his hand out.

I leaned over his shoulder to see the pictures that Hanji had taken and I caught sight of his slightly disgusted face as I looked down at the papers. It was Jean and Marco, and it seemed that they were having a pretty good time with each other. That really didn't look like business for information to me, looked more like business inside their pants.

"So there you have it. Working with demons and also having a relationship with one. Seems like you aren't the only one Eren."

I was still surprised. _Is this why Marco supported my relationship in the beginning? Because he was in it with Jean too?_   I didn't know how to think of this, Marco scolded me for being with Levi while he is doing this with Jean. An Jean...he actually kept his word. He said he would find a way to make a stable relationship like this and he did.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a phone ring. I thought it was mine until I heard Levi's voice answering from his phone.

"What is it Petra?"

A small pause for Petra to talk.

"Okay, slow breaths"

Moment of pause.

" _What_?"

There was so much silence that I could hear Petra's voice from the phone. She sounded scared and said it in such urgency that I got nervous. I waited for Levi to turn and look at me. To comfort me and tell me that Petra just burnt the food and she got freaked out and that there was nothing to worry about. Sadly, that comfort never came because next thing I knew, Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me outside the house and instead of walking towards the car, he carried me and ran. leaving a slightly worried and confused Hanji behind.

I never knew Levi was this fast.

 

**a/n: Yus :3 I made it. I just noticed I said "Friday the latest" instead of "next Friday the latest" .-.**

**Woops.**

**I'll try to have another chapter tonight or tomorrow :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Eren's POV**

 

By the time we got home, I surprised that instead of seeing a tired Levi, he looked furious and swung the door open with a flick of his wrist, using that small power he had. We looked in every room, though I didn't know what we were looking for. Levi didn't say anything while he was running here, he was too busy swearing and trying not to be seen running from roof to roof. The house looked like a mess, things were broken. We heard a small noise in the bathroom upstairs and immediately ran towards it. When we opened the door, there was Petra, hiding in the bath tub. She had multiple bruises and cuts and looked very alarmed. When she saw us she ran to Levi and went in tears.

"Petra what the hell happened?" I asked, still not aware of what was going on.

"E-eren, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them..." she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Then I realized, Tobin wasn't in her arms, she wasn't huddled with him in the tub. I turned and basically ran to the room adorned with toys and the handmade crib. The room was basically destroyed, and Tobin wasn't inside.

I walked back with Levi and Petra, who had moved to the living room to tend to her wounds.

"You were the only person," I shouted, frustrated, "that we thought Tobin was safest with. Why isn't Tobin safe. Why the fuck was he taken away!"

Levi looked a bit surprised, I usually opposed bad language, "Eren, it is not her fault. She is just a human, there is nothing she could have done compared to an angel's strength."

"An angel..." I thought for a second, "Petra can just fill out an application that she was physically hurt by an angel, clearly being Marco, and they will search for him. And once they catch him he'll be corrupted and Tobin will be back with us again," I rambled on with the simple possibilities but Petra merely shook her head.

"Marco didn't hurt me. Well, I heard what could have been his voice, but he didn't touch me and I didn't see him. That will not be enough for me to testify. Plus, afterwards they will erase my memories about any of you guys. And Tobin will just be examined and you two executed," I heard guilt in her voice as she said this, but she was right. Handing this to the authorities would just make everything worse and it will end just like Marco wanted it.

"Then who exactly hurt you?" I asked.

"They were demons, for sure. Jean was one of them. I tried to fight back and protect Tobin but it just resulted in this," she motioned to all the injuries that covered her body. Petra looked down, "I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

Levi wrapped his arms around her, "As I said, it wasn't your fault. Now that we know that you are at risk of being attacked by Marco we need to take you to Ellie's."

"My grandma? Wouldn't that be putting her in danger too?"

"Trust me, she knows how to handle a demon pretty well."

"Alright, I'll go," Petra stood up, ready to leave but Levi stopped her.

"We'll take you there. You'll be safer going with us," Levi turned and looked at me, "Eren, do you have your sword?"

I nodded, "It's in our room. I'll go get it while you get the other car out from the garage."

I ran upstairs quickly and looked under the bed, where I usually kept it, but it was nowhere to be seen. _They couldn't have taken my sword,_ I thought, _I would easily be able to track them down._ I looked around the whole room and found nothing. I ran down the stairs to notify Levi about the missing sword, but then I found it on the floor. How did I not notice it before? It seems like it might have been dropped on the way out. I quickly grabbed it and found Levi impatiently waiting outside with the car ready to leave. I couldn't feel but a little offended that Petra had taken the front seat, but I understood. She had gone through some hard stuff and deserved the front seat for trying to fight back demons.

When we got to Ellie's flower shop, Levi had to carry Petra inside. Ellie landed her gaze on her granddaughter and ran o the door, locking it and turning around the sign to 'Closed.' Petra was taken upstairs, where Ellie tended to her wounds. When she returned down back to the shop, Levi and I tried to explain what happened.

"So this boy, Marco, took your child because of how he basically has royal blood, and now is planning on destroying your family?" Our eyes followed her as she walked behind the table.

"Yes, Ellie did you ever teach Petra how to shoot? Or at least use a knife?" Levi inquired, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"No, not really. Just the very basics. I never knew something like this would happen."

"What do you mean nothing like this could happen? Ellie you know how much my head is worth. Petra is really hurt from this, and not only physically. I don't even think she really knew who Marco was."

Ellie thought for a moment, "Marco...I've never met the boy have I?"

"No. There shouldn't be a reason that you have. At least not formally," Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Marco is a boy around my age, has short hair, seems to be nice," I could see Ellie getting lost in thought, "recognized mostly by his freckles."

"The freckled boy?" Ellie's face lit up in recognition, "Yes, I've seen him before..."

"But?..."

"But...why would he hurt Petra? She told me not to tell you guys due to it being a 'surprise', but she and Marco had been talking about something they wanted to do. Never knew he would just use her to kill you and your family."

"W-wait.So you mean that Petra talked with Marco? In secret?" I furrowed my eyebrows trying to put it all together.

"Yep, exactly," Ellie nodded.

"Levi go get the damn car, I need to go see Petra," Levi immediately started moving outside. I didn't realize he ran inside yelling when I was already in Petra's room.

I opened the door and there was Marco, in front of Petra. And around him was other demons, one which was carrying Petra to the window.

"Well, Eren. I guess you were a little smarter that we thought," Marco walked over to me. I was surrounded and knew I had no way to escape. I didn't realize I squeaked a little in fear.

"I guess I outsmarted you," I took out my sword and pointed it not at the demons, but at him.

"Yes, But not enough," I saw his eyes flicker behind me. Before I could even turn my head, another group of demons were on top of me.

One grabbed me from my shoulders while two in front of me walked forward. I kicked the one behind me and moved turned around to punch him square on the jaw. The two that were in front of me grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I heard the one that I punched swear. 

"Eren!" I heard Levi yelling as he seemed to be stumbling, probably trying to fight the demons. I heard some gunshots, which I hoped to be Ellie causing them instead of taking them. I struggled as the demons dragged me to the window where Marco was carrying Petra, almost protectively. I saw Ellie and Levi run into the room. I saw Ellie's eyes look at Petra, filled with disappointment, anger, and sadness. I saw Levi's eyes looking at me, panicked, scared, desperate.

After that brief moment, Marco spoke behind me mockingly, "Whoops," and he slammed something on the back of my head, I heard Ellie and Levi gasp before darkness took over.

**a/n: I'm still alive :')**


End file.
